This Is What Happens When Squirrels Rule The Nut-house
by JakeCrown
Summary: Brockton Bay has always been described as a hive of scum and villainy. I endeavor to illustrate it creatively. Self Insert into a very, very bad city.
1. 1-1

I discovered Worm and figured it could use a JakeCrown SI. Expect bad writing, sporadic updates, and horrid spelling/grammar. Chances of faster updates rise with more reviews and likes.

666

Origins 1.1

666

Jake was drunk.

He had gotten drunk before. Plenty of times. Right now, he was weaving back and forth on the highway, after a very bad day.

This morning his dog was ran over by a car. Poor little Wednesday Addams was the sweetest little puppy in the world. He left the vet in tears and a little box with her ashes.

He had come home from the vet and found his fiance in bed with the rich guy from next door. They had quickly fled the house in terror. Rock-salt shotgun pellets still embedded in their bodies.

After getting into his car to avoid the police response, he settled on driving to his mom's house to cry on his mommas shoulder. He was interrupted from his misery by a phone call from his crying sister.

Jake's momma had died. Killed by her abusive third husband for burning a roast. Jake took another long draw on the bottle of tequila.

Jakes car met the highway's guardrail and crashed through it. It rolled and tumbled down the hill. Jake miraculously survived with only some minor whiplash.

He climbed out of the smoking and crumbled wreckage of his car, clutching his best friend's ashes and a bottle of tequila. He noticed the bottle was broken and empty.

"Figures" He cursed and tossed the bottle into the woods at the bottom of the hill.

The bottle made a strange clunking sound as it hit something soft in the underbrush.

Thats when the bear began to growl. Jake's last memories were of the bear as it clawed it's was out of the underbrush in a rage.

Thing became red, wet, and blurry after that.

666

"Fuck you you omnipotent dick!" I called out the deity.

"You refuse to spend eternity in heaven?" An ethereal and wise voice questioned.

"No one asked my permission to stick me with this! I refuse! There are Scientologists and Mormons here. Theres no weed! No liqueur! No poontang! I will not spend eternity wasting away next to these bozos! Unmake me! Give me peace!" I screamed and ranted.

"You would prefer the alternative?" God spoke

"Hell yes!"

"Do good here and I may grant your request."

A great glowing foot came down from the sky and kicked me in the chest. Light became a kaleidescope of colors. Horrid visions attacked my mind. Unbearable pain racked my weary and angry soul.

And then it stopped.

666

"Hi, My name is Keanu Rainwater. I'm a transfer student from Austin, Texas. I'm 15 and I like reading and Earth-aleph movies." I stood before an entire classroom of bored delinquents. Half the class snickered at my name.

"What a loser" One of the girls in the back row commented. The rest of the class burst out laughing over the teacher's protests.

"What kind of name is that, anyway?" Another little bastard at the back of the room couldn't help but ask. The laughter began again. I rolled my eyes at the ceiling and counted to ten. 'The curse of having new-age crystal worshiping hippies for parents in my new life was becoming more apparent all the time.'

"Can I sit down now?" I practically begged my new homeroom teacher Mr. Glady.

"Of course. Have a seat over there." He pointed to the end of the front row. I took a seat with poor grace.

'Do good!'

I repeated it like a mantra.

Anything to avoid eternity with idiots. Even if I have to go through puberty again.

I endured the introductions to the next class with the same grace I had for the first. By the end of the second period, I was ready to shoot myself in the foot to get out of the rest of the day's classes.

As soon as the bell rang for lunch period to start, I was out the door and heading to the cafeteria in a flash. "Watch it dweeb". A hairless football-type gorilla pushed me to the floor from behind.

"You watch it you fucking dick-slime" I retorted instantly, without thinking

Big mistake.

I wasn't the 215lbs of muscle I was in my past life. I was a skinny teenage beanpole. Who just mouthed off to a 300lbs 'inner city teen' senior linebacker.

I nursed my shiner and bloody nose in the nurses office for the better part of my lunch period. I left the nurses office feeling out my tender ribs and cursing the weak painkilling effects of Tylenol. Maybe I could still get some lunch before the lunch break ended.

"I need a joint." I groaned, as I walked through the cafeteria doors. And the I stopped. I smelled it the magical herb. The painkiller of my dreams.

I started to sniff left and right. The cafeteria had a few different groups hanging together. I could see some yakuza wannabes in the left corner huddled together, eating silently. Some skinheads being loud all together in the middle of the room.

And finally, Some sketchy looking junky types glancing around the room glassy eyed and giggling in the right back corner. The smell was coming from them.

I made my way over.

They had a few joints being passed around the table.

What kind of school was this?

I loved Winslow High already.


	2. 1-2

666

Origins 1.2

666

I got off the school-bus with a pleasant blaze going. I made my way through my new neighborhood and enjoyed the pain-numbing buzz. I had a four block walk to get to my new home.

It reminded me New Orleans, LA mixed with Shreveport, LA. A strange blend of poverty, high-rise apartment buildings, and, very old houses. I could see the masts of wrecked ships a few more blocks down the road.

I heard it was called the boat graveyard.

Spooky.

I made my way to an old white house with peeling paint and the sounds of bongos blaring into the street through thin walls. I let myself into the front door and wished I hadn't. My new father was bare assed naked sitting in the living room playing little hand drums and reciting love poems to my equally naked new mom. I really like these guys, but... They were hardcore nudists.

Mom noticed I was home first.

She ran up to me and gave me a hug. Cheery Rainwater was a very tall and excitable woman and her tits mashed into my face as she squealed in happiness to see me. "How was your first day at your new school?"

"I got the shit kicked out of me." I pointed to my busted lip and black eye after she let my face out of her deep cleavage.

Being 6ft 2in, she had to bend down to get a look at my shiner. She seemed to recoil suddenly. "Keanu Reeves Rainwater! What have I told you about marijuana?!" She seemed to forget about my shiner and swollen lip.

"Not until I'm sixteen." I mumbled. And kicked at imaginary dirt on the ground. How did she smell that shit when she smokes it all damn day.

"And what happens when you break the rules?" Dad prompted from the floor.

"Karma comes back to kick my ass." I muttered quietly

"Exactly." Mom said and gave me another face smothering hug. "When you do bad things, bad things happen. You get extra Tai Chi time tonight to meditate on your actions and the consequences karma dishes out."

666

After a vegan dinner of cabbage tacos and steamed asparagus, I finished my homework and started in on the family exercise routine. Dad taught yoga and Tai Chi to rich yuppies during the day while mom worked a high priced escort*cough*fancy prostitute*cough* on Thursday and Saturday nights. Every night we did a half hour of yoga and a half hour of Tai Chi together.

"Family bonding" Dad called it. I just wished I didn't have to be naked with my biological parents and be reminded of my new scrawny body. I was pretty athletic for a fifteen year old, but I missed being 26.

And the boners I kept getting around mom were really embarrassing.

I lost myself in the Tai Chi and meditated. I pondered what I was supposed to do in this new world. I had been here for a year already. This strange place with parahumans and Endbringers. What fucked-up shit I had seen in the newspapers.(my parents didn't believe in TV)

Slaughterhouse Nine killing entire towns.

Heartbreaker enslaving his own children.

Nilbog getting the better part of upstate New York quarantined.

There was no one powerful enough to stop the Slaughterhouse Nine, much less the Endbringers.

The world was fucked. God had sent me here with a simple order to 'Do Good'. Far easier said than done in this kind of world, so different than my own. I seriously doubted that that I could make even the slightest difference in a mad world like this.

I went to bed worried and weary, with a boner that just wouldn't quit. My parents believed in a 'family bed' and shared the same mattress as I did. It would be hell to try and sneak out to see a girl when I had to climb over my light sleeping mother's massive tits just to go pee in the middle of the night.

666

I spent the next week at school getting to know my new clique. We called ourselves the Winslow silk traders. After dropping out or graduating, we would pitfight our way into becoming full fledged Merchants.

Real merchants got the best deals on drugs in the city. They could get eightballs of 98% pure white girl for a fraction of the price it sold to non gang members. I drooled at the thought of all the drugs I could do on the cheap.

The bitches in my new clique were all on the right side of pretty and most were just coming to school in order to trade blow jobs for cash with which they would use to buy H. I avoided H like the plague. I loved it too much to ever stop if I got on it.

I noticed a lot of the mini skinheads and jr. yakuza appeared to hate my guts by associating with the cool kids like I was. I assumed they must have their own gangs like we merchants did. I didn't really pay attention to things that were boring.

Skinheads and Yakuza were very very boring and very anti-drugs to my knowledge. Otherwise, why would they hate the Silk traders so much?

666

I was in Mr Glady's class when I noticed the snickering. I only noticed because the the girls snickering were loud and close enough that they started to kill my buzz faster than Mr. Glady did. "What the hell is so funny?" I couldn't help but ask.

"None of your fucking business junky." The black girl of the group hissed back at me, voice dripping with contempt.

"Jeez, I was just asking a question." I muttered 'Cranky ass ho' under my breath.

"What did you say?!" The black girl exclaimed.

"I said yo momma stinks like shit."

She clocked me in the jaw like a pro.

"Sit down miss Hess!" Mr Glady yelled across the classroom.

"Aren't you going to send this bitch to the principal? She just assaulted me!" I stood up and yelled back loudly.

"Principle's office Rainwater!" Glady hollered back and pointed at the door.

"What the fuck for?" I shouted at the injustice of the action.

"Inappropriate Language." He shouted back.

"Inappropriate language my ass you shit toasted lemming fucker! That raging bitch punched me in the face!" I pointed at a fuming mad 'Miss Hess'.

"Out! Now!" Mr. Glady was red in the face and screaming.

I could keep this yelling match going and risk more trouble or I could leave and end this farce now. I erred on the side of caution and sauntered out of the room amidst the laughter of most of the class. I called out a parting shot as I walked out the door.

"You must be a really good cocksucker for him to ignore you punching me like that." I slammed the door behind me as the class howled with laughter. I quickly ran down the hallway in the opposite direction of the principle's office.

I needed to toke behind the school while I had the chance.

"Help!" I heard a girl crying. I looked around the empty hallway.

I looked around for where the crying was coming from. A locker door shook as the girl called out for help again and broke down sobbing. "Hey, Whats the combination?" I called through the locker door.

The sobbing and begging for help stopped.

"I'll let you out, I just need the combination to the lock."

"19-16-23" A hiccuping voice answered. I could smell something horrid wafting out of the locker as I put in the combination. As I opened the locker, A tall gangly girl fell into my arms. She was covered in bugs, used tampons and vomit.

"Thank you" she whispered, looking up at me with sad and teary eyes.

I opened my mouth to say your welcome, but the smell of vomit was too strong. What came out of my mouth was my leftover lunch.

And that was how I met Taylor Herbert.


	3. 1-3

666

Origins

666

I received two days of suspension*Cough*four day weekend*Cough* while the girl, Taylor, got a trip to the hospital. It was a cruel prank to play on a little girl and I couldn't help but wonder what she did to deserve it. Maybe she pissed of the yakuza assholes or something.

My mom gave me extra Tai Chi to focus on my language problem and left to do her usual primping before she left for work. She made more than twice what dad made and she only worked two nights a week. I didn't ask why she came home late at night and crawled into bed stinking like the the dirty sock I kept hidden under the trashcan in the guest bathroom. My parents didn't believe in showering excessively.

Don't judge.

I skipped out of the house after she left and before dad got home from work. I decided to get some real food down on the boardwalk. You have no idea how hard it is to eat vegan food everyday when all you want is a greasy bacon cheeseburger.

My arteries rejoiced at their newfound freedom at the Burger-King on the boardwalk. I window shopped for awhile and explored my new city a bit. I watched the badass performance of Parian as she did a Punch and Judy show with giant moving puppets. I ate another bacon cheeseburger at McDonalds. Munchies...

It was a good day.

666

I stopped for a bit in an alleyway off the boardwalk and lit up a joint for an early afternoon toke when I was rudely interrupted. A hand slapped the joint out of my hand in a flash.

"What the fuck!" I yelled before I noticed who was floating in front of me. Long blond hair, long smooth legs, perfect cheekbones, perfect tits... Glory Girl in the flesh.

I held my hands up in the air. "I didn't do anything!" I cringed internally as my voice cracked in a very embarrassing manner. Damn puberty.

"Why are you smoking that shit?" She demanded, "Why aren't you in school?" She continued.

I just kept silent and stared, wide eyed. What was she? A truant officer or a hero? I had a good half oz. of cheap reggie on me. Enough to get me a ticket or probation depending on the cop's mood. Not enough grass to actually get me any jail time.

"I asked you a question" She poked a finger into my chest.

It hurt.

"Ughh" I couldn't form any words with this worlds version of supergirl staring me down. "I got suspended"

"For drugs?" The insistent and intimidating girl leaned in close and and practically spat the word drugs in disgust.

"Uh..." My mind was blank. "No, potty mouth. I mean..."

I was flustered as fuck.

"You mean you cursed in school?" She continued with a frown.

"Yeah!" I exclaimed. "I just got this from a homeless guy, I just wanted to try it." I gestured at the poor innocent joint lying dead on the ground of the dirty alley.

I could feel my pants start to tent into a half chub as the naughty schoolgirl superhero floated in-front of me in skintight spandex and a miniskirt.

"Uh huh" She crossed her arms over her perfect chest. "Like I haven't heard that before."

She poked me again. "You are heading down a bad path, you need to stay away from drugs and do better with your life."

Owww!

"Don't let me catch you around here doing drugs again! This area is protected by the new wave, and there are little kids in a daycare not a stone's throw away from here." She dipped into lecture mode and started talking about the evils of drugs and shit.

I nodded along and acted really impressed by her speech. She obviously liked to hear herself talk and must be bored out of her mind to start cracking down on a guy just blazing a little bit.

After a five minute lecture, she floated off, leaving me with two bruises in my chest and a boner that I was able to tactfully hide. I was getting awfully good at hiding my boners.

Damn puberty.

666

The next Monday, I was back at the boring school. The Silk Traders lapped it up as I told them my story of meeting Glory Girl. "Damn man, thats tight," was the most common held opinion. I felt a little pride at escaping a superhero without getting my stash taken and going to juvie for a day.

I wasn't really worried anyway. Worst case scenario is that I get some good greasy jail food for a day and extra Tai Chi meditation if I get caught with weed. I wasn't going to fuck around with harder drugs anytime soon. Not with the low tolerance to weed this body had. Grass was enough to keep me happy in such a fucked up world.

The Slaughterhouse Nine had massacred an entire town aver the weekend and lost a member to a fight with Legend and Dragon according to the news. A good thing? An entire community destroyed to kill one villain. I numbed myself to the horrors of the world with natural herb.

I took a seat quietly in Mr. Gladys class. 'Miss Hess glared daggers at me. I ignored the blowjob queen and tried to forget that I had to go through high-school all over again. I had developed a mental technique to trick myself into thinking that I wanted to be here. I used a simple mantra.

'Get mo education, make mo money, get mo bitches with da money.'

It was up there with my constant thoughts on how to 'Do good'. The mantra seemed to work, and I genuinely wanted to both do good and get a high-school diploma.

A spitball thwacked into the back of my head followed by the 'Hess cunts' breaking out into giggles.

It was very trying not to cause another scene, but this teacher apparently had a hard-on for the Hess girl. I'd have to settle for a different kind of revenge.

It didn't take long to find out about her at lunch. Track star, popular, the girl who pushed Locker girl into the locker. I am a very vengeful person, and I didn't like it when people tried to bully me.

I came up with a little plan to get back at the ever popular Miss Hess.


	4. 1-4

AN: As you guys may know, I am not the most morally upright person. I do however have some ethics. I do not show them in my writing. I write this for fun. Don't do what you read here. It's a very bad idea.

666

Origins 1.4

666

I made my way to the hospital with a handful of hydrangeas and a get well soon card. According to Jill(my favorite gossip and Silk Trader), Taylor Hebert knew the Hess gang better than anyone. I wanted to know everything I could about the Hess gang.

A pair of track team boys had cornered me in the lockeroom and nearly beat the shit out of me. My constant lessons in Tai Chi paid off however and I ended up with only a new shiner and another busted lip. Hess's doing without a doubt. I was really starting to hate the bitch.

I considered shanking the cunt in the hallway, but decided against it. A bit too extreme of a revenge. But sending dudes after me was going beyond the forgiveness point. I wanted her to suffer.

I didn't have enough power in the Silk Traders yet to send them in mass after the track team. It was hard to take control of a gang of constantly mellow and high people and really rile them up. It would take me a while to really climb up the social ladder.

I was climbing it fairly quickly however. I was tall, athletically built, and, had long dreadlocks. I always wore hemp clothes and sandals. I always spoke to girls confidently and with with a bit of condescension. All in all, that made me 'cool'.

After talking to the front desk nurse, I made my way to the third floor. Room 326. I knocked. A tall man with graying hair and bags under his eyes opened the door. "Hello. Can I help you?"

His voice was tired, I could tell. "Yes, I have a get well soon card and some flowers for Taylor."

He perked up. "She's still in a coma right now, I'll tell her one of her friends stopped by with flowers when she wakes up." He seemed a bit less tired as he said the words friends. "What did you say your name was?"

I handed the flowers and card over. "Keanu Rainwater, sir."

"Thank you, Keanu. I'm sure that she will love the flowers."

The door closed. Damn. I really wanted that info on uber-cunt.

Time to got with the backup plan.

As soon as I thought of one. I kept having to remind myself that the little bitch just didn't know any better and had to be taught a lesson. I really wanted to shank her and be done with it.

But That would not be 'Doing good'

666

I knew that Tiffany had a bit of a crush on me. She was a 'bad girl'. I don't mean she dressed pretty and did mean things to other girls. No, Tiffany was the kind of girl that would suck the chrome off a bumper for a line of blow. She had three important qualities however.

She was pretty.

She had no self-esteem.

And she was dumb.

Really, really dumb.

She just lacked a boyfriend.

Some guys was going to pick her up and abuse the hell out of her unless I did something about it. I had a real chance to do good. I would treat her much better than the other guys would treat her.

It took me a lunch period to convince her we were meant be together. We skipped the rest of the school day behind the school getting high. She confessed that she loved me. I told her the same. I told her that I could help her get more drugs. That I would take care of her better than her daddy who rapes her. That I would protect her from the other boys.

As long as she did what I said.

By Friday, I was pimping her out to the E88 boys for sixty bucks a pop. They had a hard time getting girls to like them for some reason*cough*Nazis*cough* I used the money to buy a gram of H and started Tiffany on it. She loved how it made her feel.

I then gave a sample of H to Jill...

I then called my mom. Mom let Tiffany sleep over at our house Friday night. I told mom about her dad and she didn't ask any more questions. Tiffany was fascinated by the hippie lifestyle my parents and I lived. I started teaching her yoga and Tai Chi.

666

I brought Tony, Mike, and, Kyle with Tiffany and I as we made our way to Tiffany's house. It was a fresh Saturday morning, and I had a plan.

I was going to 'do good'.

I had a bucket of lye in my backpack while Kyle carried a couple of stockpots. Tony had a handsaw in his backpack while Mike carried a small hatchet in his belt. Unsurprisingly, no one cared about the hatchet on the metro bus. They saw weirder weapons every day.

Mike and Tony were twins and freshmen. They were very into the idea of hanging out with the 'Cool kids'. Very impressionable young men. Very dumb too. They got paranoid on weed so I introduced them to coke. They had the habit, and need a 'big bro' to help bankroll them. They had big guy-crushes on me.

Kyle was far higher on the intelligence scale than the twins and was mildly autistic. He couldn't read. He could barely speak. But he liked the 'respect' I showed to him. He was 17 years old. 6Ft 4in and weighed somewhere around 350lbs. More than a little of it was muscle.

They all lived very hard and poverty stricken lives.

Tiffany unlocked the door.

"Get in here girl." A man's voice slurred over the blaring of a football game on TV. I made my way into the living room. A decadent leather recliner sat in front of a big plasma-screen TV. The man didn't hear my soft rubber soled moccasins(Hippies bought my clothes) as I crept up behind him. He didn't turn around to look behind him.

"Where you been girl?" He slurred at the TV screen.

Tiffany headed to her bedroom instead of answering. A fat old man turned to face me as he heard his daughter's door slam shut. "Girl, you get back..." His eyes widened as he noticed the four boys standing in his living-room.

"What the fuck-" The fat kiddy rapist started to say before I interrupted.

"Take him down, Kyle." Kyle's fist was the size of my head and broke the rapist's jaw in a single punch. The hairy loser laid on the floor, knocked the fuck out.

I gestured at Mike and Tony. "Carry him to the bathroom." They hustled to carry him.

"You did good" I slapped Kyle on the back. He grinned at me.

"Do good." He grunted.

"Yeah," I agreed. "Real good."

666

The fat man woke up naked in the bathtub as cold water poured down on him. It was a bonding experience for all five of us as Tiffany slit her old man's throat. I watched with glee as the last thing the old rapist saw before his eyes closed was his daughter's smiling face beaming at me in happiness.

I taught Tony and Mike how to cut up a body with kitchen knives, a hand saw, and a hatchet. I told Mike to take a load off in front of the TV. We boiled Tiffany's dad on the stove with a little lye and poured him down the kitchen sink.

I killed a serial kiddy rapist.

"Doing Good"

Got my own low rent apartment to go with it.

Doing good, indeed.


	5. 1-5

666

Origins 1.5

666

"Hey!"

Taylor jerked around, startled. She looked a lot different, not covered in bloody tampons, maxipads, vomit, and bugs. Thin, tall, a solid 5 in the looks department.

Kyle stood behind me, smiling his regular goofy grin. "H-hey." she stuttered back.

"Did you get the flowers?" I asked.

She jerked again. "That was you?" She sounded surprised. "I thought it was-"

"Let me introduce myself properly," I extended my hand. "I'm Keanu, this is my buddy Kyle." I pointed a thumb over my shoulder.

"Taylor" She took my hand. "Why did you send me flowers? I thought it was Emma trying to mess with me. But my dad said it was from some boy."

Her brows furrowed. "Is this some kind of trick Emma is pulling?"

"Is Emma one of those cunts who follow that Hess bitch around?"

She jerked again in surprise

"Listen I've really been meaning to talk to you about that venomous gazelle looking goat fucking whore..."

666

The Silk traders were all talking about the party that was happening this weekend. A real Merchant party. The guys at the table told me I would get to earn entrance into the gang if I went and managed to get a red band. No one would tell me what I had to do to get one.

A few of the seniors at the table had red bracelets and wouldn't say shit about what they meant. One of them had a blue bracelet and laughed when I asked how much they cost. I was so confused.

I spent all week saving the money the Jill and Tiffany made off the E88 and ABB guys. They loved them, because they actually put out, instead of just giving head like the other girls in the school. I turned Tiffany's apartment into a little den for my small group to hangout and for the girls to turn tricks in relative safety.

I told my Mom I had managed to drive Tiffany's dad out of her house and was helping her with body-guarding with Kyle while she turned tricks to make the rent. Mom understood and thanked me for being such a good boy.

Having hippie parents kicked ass sometimes.

Having a mom that seemed to understand the rougher side of the world was amazing. Having her offer to teach my girlfriends(Jill and Tiffany) a few tricks was even better. Having a dad that always agreed with said mom was the best.

I spent Friday night getting high in my new 'shag pad' and teaching Kyle, Tony, and, Mike the beginning forms of the Chen school form. Some of the E88 and ABB customers started a fight in the living-room that Kyle ended using said forms.

He learned quicker than I thought an autistic kid could. Or maybe he learned quick because he was autistic. I know jack shit about brain disorders. I was always too high to give it any deep thinking.

Thinking was so overrated.

666

My gang and I left the girls at the shag pad and went to the party in north side of town. No one really lived there, outside of the homeless and the utterly poor. Heroes didn't patrol here, and no one bothered to clean it up.

Trash littered nearly abandoned streets. Old houses rotted away in the abandoned city sector. After the advent of the Endbringers, the city's lifeblood, import and export, had dried up. Docks were full of silt. Ships were left to rot. Trains didn't run.

There was almost no international trade left with Leviathan haunting the sea and Simurgh ghosting through the atmosphere. Too few companies wanted to risk planes or ocean faring ships with millions of dollars in cargo.

It left many places completely bereft of income. Brockton Bay was with a hard depression. It was like Orlando without theme parks or Detroit without the car factories, only worse.

We made our way to the old train-yard and headed toward where the noise was coming from. A huge rusted steel warehouse was blasting ACDC into the night as a large amount of shouting was heard from inside.

I couldn't contain my grin. I was going to get the cheapest, purest, drugs in town for a very low price. I was daydreaming of rolling around on a bed of weed and rubbing it all over my body as we made our way to the door.

"Word?" Grunted a massive bouncer at the door.

I struggled to remember what do say. I was so baked right now.

"Purple haze." Kyle grunted. The bouncer nodded and gestured us in.

Good man.

Inside was a scene that wouldn't be out of place in Mad Max and the Thunder-dome. Complete and utter anarchy and insanity. People licking wall, pissing on walls, Licking each-other, licking the walls. Men slamming into each-other in a massive moshpit. Merchant vendors were loudly selling their wares. Crying girls were on stage were being auctioned off in one corner while a masked black man held court in another.

I noticed the masked man had a curvy masked blond in his lap and a two giants standing behind him. One of the giants appeared to be made out of trash bags. I knew who that was. The boss of the Merchants.

I was really here.

I went over to a vendor and started shelling out cash to get one of everything. I was so stoked. I stuffed my pocket full of drugs, some(DMT) were so rare that I had never even gotten my hands on them before. It was like walking in a dream.

"Aright you Fuckers!" I heard a voice cut in as the music cut off. "You know the rules!"

I was confused. What rules? It seemed like utter anarchy to me.

"You new guys who want to earn a red bangle, Get in the fucking moshpit. Fight starts in one minute. Last fucker standing gets a kilo o' blow!" The crowd screamed in a frenzy as Skidmark began to count down.

My gang and I punch and kicked our way into the moshpit with a crowd of our fellows. Boys, who looked like they were grade schoolers standing side by side with 300lbs men in the mosh pit.

"Stick together!" I yelled over the ruckus. I looked at the twins. They looked determined. I looked at Kyle. He was grinning.

Bright glowing red wall of light shined around the edges of the moshpit.

"Go!" Skidmark screamed into the microphone.

Rob Zombie began to blast out of the speakers as the brawl began. It was like a nightmare out of my dreams. At least a hundred Men and boys with knives stabbing each-other. Men with baseball bats whacking into the crowd around them.

Kyle, Mike, Tony and I all stood back to back. Within seconds, Tony was down on the ground after a bat thwacked into his stomach. Mike bent down to help him and received a kick to the back of his head. They both stayed down.

Kyle and I were left fighting back to back. I screamed like a wild-man and put as many strikes into anthing that got into arms reach. I pulled a knife out of the hand of the kid in front of me and began to slash and stab at anyone who approached me.

The knife got kicked out of my hand. My fingers went numb, but I kept fighting anyway. I heard Kyle yell behind me and jerked my head around to look. He was on the ground with a knife sticking out of his leg. An eighth grader stood over him with a baseball bat, about to bring it down on his head.

I made the mistake of turning around to kick the little shit in the head when I felt my breath leave me. Someone punched me in the kidney. I fell over on top of Kyle. The little shit brought the bat down into my upper back.

"Fuck" I screamed as pain erupted. I lunged from my prone position at the kid when a foot went into my stomach.

"Fuck!" I screamed again, trying to rise as bodies began to drop around me and feet began to trample me. An extra sized lard ass landed on top of me and suddenly, I couldn't breath. I tried to scream, but couldn't.

[DESTINATION]

[AGREEMENT]

[TRAJECTORY]

[AGREEMENT]

It felt like god kicked me all over again.


	6. 2-1

666

Chemistry At Work 2.1

666

I came back to awareness, still suffocating. The fat man's ass had landed straight on my face. All of a sudden, he was rolling off of me. Kyle, bleeding from his head, with a knife in his leg, laid next to me. He had rolled the fat man off of me.

"Thank you!" I screamed over the noise around us.

I couldn't stop my brain from from telling me shit. I wanted to take some of the pills in my pocket to ease the pain I was in, but as soon as I thought of using them... Information flooded into my mind. I rolled closer to Kyle with a wince and pulled out a few of the baggies.

I curled up into the smallest ball I could, and began to crush pills in my mouth and spit the right portions into my palm. I was making something special. Maybe I was hallucinating. I probably was, I decided, and started mixing the drugs in my hand anyways.

I snorted half the wet slurry of bitter tasting goop, strait up my nose.

I felt the pain go away, first. Then I felt like I had just taken a double dose of acid. I felt like an all powerful god. Euphoria washed through me. I was...

Alive.

"Snort this!" I shouted at Kyle as I held out my hand. Trusting me, Kyle started to snort. I let him fall back in a daze before I ripped the knife out of his leg and stuck it into the fat man's ass. That'll make it hard for him to lay his ass down over someone's face again.

Kyle roared like a crazed animal and rose from the floor. I rose behind him. I began to some through the forms of Tai Chi like a man possessed. I moved faster than I ever have before. I hit hard enough to launch full-grown men into the air like stuffed animals.

Kyle was holding two men by their ankles and was using them as clubs. He battered the men around him into submission with human weapons. We were gods among men. We fought back to back once more for what felt like hours.

The drug crazed madmen around us just kept coming. It seemed like the entire moshpit had turned to bring Kyle and I down. For every crack-head I knocked out, another three seemed to take his place.

"Everybody fucking freeze!" Skidmark's voice blasted through the speakers. "We have two fucking winners tonight!"

The red walls of light vanished in the blink of an eye. They returned, in front of me. Men were hurled through the air, away from the red light, like rag-dolls. The light cleared a path to a set of stairs. The stairs led to a stage where Skidmark was standing.

"Get up here boys!" Skidmark's mike rang a bit with interference from the speakers. I began to walk through the whispering and staring crowd. The boss's masked blond handed Kyle and I both a black little domino mask.

"Put them on." She smiled at us, cleavage on display. "You don't want to give too many people a good look at your face."

"I think they've already seen." I muttered. Kyle grunted agreement.

"The ones in the fighting pit are too high or fucked up to remember anything." She added.

True.

I noticed just how large the two giants were that stood behind Skidmark.

One giant had a round face, small eyes, unwashed greasy black hair tied into a ponytail, and acne-scarred cheeks. He wore a huge suit of metal steam-punk armor. He was around 8 feet tall. He did not wear a mask.

The other giant wore a trash bag over his head with little eye holes. He was over 12 feet tall and looked to be made out of trash bags.

Skidmark was a average sized black man, with ashy skin and kinky black hair. He had cracked lips with beady eyes shining behind a domino mask.

"I've been waiting a long time to welcome another cape into the Archer Bridge Merchants." Skidmark began.

I was floored. The 'Real Merchants' Were the Archer Bridge gang. The bosses of the drug game. The kings of coke. The princes of pot. I would be rolling in drugs. "We came here to join."

"Whats your powers boys?" Skidmark continued, "We all felt one of you trigger"

The giants nodded. The blond came over and sat in Skidmark's lap. She was 5ft 6in or so without counting her high heels. Her hair was cleaner than anyone elses at the party tonight. She was a curvy gal and wore tiny little daisy duke shorts with a leopard print bikini top that barely held her big tits in.

All around trailerpark milf material.

I knew the designations that capes were given. I was pretty ignorant of the details, but I was pretty sure that I was what was called a 'wet' tinker. "I'm a tinker, I made a drug to give us both super strength for a few hours."

I looked over my shoulder at Kyle and noticed that his leg had stopped bleeding. "I think it helps healing too." I added.

Skidmark's eyes gleamed as his chapped lips broke into a smile. "And you?" Skidmark looked at Kyle.

Kyle shyed away behind me a bit and didn't answer.

I answered for him. "He doesn't have one, I gave them to him." I really owed Kyle my life. "But he is really good in a fight. I can make his powers permanent" I finished, suddenly feeling nervous.

Skidmark seemed disappointed. "Well we can't have fucking everything in life, can we?"

"I can make him better drugs, I know how." I lied. I didn't know how I made the first ones. It just came to me when I thought about drugs.(always) "I can make him into a really powerful brute with the right stuff."

Skidmark smiled again. "I saw that shit. You both fight like fucking beasts."

The blond giggled and clapped her hands."Thats three tinkers on this team." She sighed wistfully "Think of all the fucking shit we can make."

"I need that kilo of blow" I put in "And a few other things to really make anything worthwhile."

Skidmark laughed. "When your with us," Skidmark waved a hand at the giants behind him. "You can make all the drugs you want."

"I guess I need a cape name then"

666

My mind reeled with all the things I could make. Skidmark gave Kyle and I a few thousand dollars as a joining bonus and gave me the location of the 'Real Merchants' main hideout. I was to meet him there tonight to set up my own lab inside their drug lab.

I was walking on sunshine.

I explained to Mike and Tony that Kyle and I won the pitfight because we took four hits of LSD before the fight. I gave them both GHB to make the night fuzzy to them. They were happy as fuck when they woke up to find that I was the proud owner of a kilo of blow.

It was a lot of coke...

I turned half of it into a strength enhancing drug and kept dosing Kyle with it. He was visibly less fat and more muscled than yesterday. I weighed him in at 375lbs. I hoped to work on some new drugs to try him on tonight.

I couldn't stop thinking of all the elixirs, solutions and powders I was going to create. My hands itched to empty the kitchen cleaning supplies into a pot on the stove and make them into a powerful new drug.

I had this awesome idea to make H a thousand times more potent...

I gave into the urge.

666

I adjusted the domino mask covering my eyes.

The room was more of a massive garage than a lab. It was engine parts, sheets of steel, a massive lathe, power tools and manufacturing equipment of all kinds. Work tables on the far side of the garage stood empty, ready to be filled with my own drug lab equipment.

"You really don't mind if I set up my lab in here with yours?" I questioned Squealer. She was sooooo fucking hot... I didn't know is I could actually work in her presence without a boner.

"Of course Cook." She answered back "A cutey like you can come into my lab any time you want." She finished in a husky voice.

Fuuuuuuck.

My dick went hard, instantly.

Damn puberty.

She noticed.

She licked her lips sensually and walked around to the far side of the table. I was staring as she bent over the table and showed off her cleavage. Milf...

"In here, Bane" My voice broke as I spoke.

Damn puberty.

Kyle entered the room carrying a box of new Bunsen burner. He wore a black luchador mask with a white skull painted on it. I had painted it myself. He a wore skin tight black wrestler's outfit. His muscles were starting to bulge grotesquely.

I might need to reduce his dose of the strength drug before his mom noticed the changes and took him to the hospital over it.

Fun fact: Batman doesn't exist in this world. Not in the comics, nor in reality.

A very real Bane did though.

My first creation in the lab would be to create an injectable version of my strength formula.

Squealer left the room with a wicked laugh.

Tease...


	7. 2-2

666

Chemistry At Work 2.2

666

I called the creation Venom. Largely made out of LSD and PCP, It granted a large temporary increase of strength, durability, and regeneration to the injected subject. I found that it did not increase the subject's muscle mass and density after each use like the powdered form.

I suspected that there was a limit to how much Venom could be injected, but I wasn't going to test it on Kyle. I wanted to make his upgrades permanent.

The subject in question that I was testing on was Tiffany.

I used my new Merchant Bangles to great effect at Winslow high and cemented my control over all of the Silk Traders at school, by the end of Tuesday. I no longer needed Tiffany to put out for cash anymore. I got Jill on my new form of H, called triple H, and had her keep on turning tricks.

Tiffany was completely in love with me and was willing to go through whatever I wanted of her with a smile on her face. I told her that I was a cape now and needed her to be my bodyguard from now on. Kyle was too changed to go back home or to school. She didn't believe me at first, but when she saw how big Kyle had gotten, she believed.

Kyle had grown an inch taller and lost most of his bodyfat steadily over the course of the last few days. I continued dosing him constantly with the older powdered formula of Venom. I wanted to see how much the human body would change under it's use. He was bigger than any bodybuilder I had ever seen and showed no signs of cardiovascular problems. I suspected it was the passive regeneration it granted.

He was happy with the 'Respect' given to him by the lower ranked merchants and became a full time guard in the Merchant hideout along with mush.

Skidmark had taken one look and walked away, grinning, after seeing Kyle. "Fucking tinkers..." I could hear him mutter.

I worked with Trainwreck to build a harness and pump to hold a few vials of Venom on Tiffany's back. I made the injector myself. It was easy to conceal under a loose shirt. She had already killed for me, and I saw no reason to drop our relationship over me gaining the ability to create super-drugs.

666

It was Wednesday night and I had a plan.

The little bottle of bodyspray made a light mist over my parent's sleeping forms. I held my breath as the knockout mist went to work on my parent's bodies. I counted to 10, and then reached out to give mom's nipple a little pinchy-poo.

She was a very light sleeper and just gave a little moan and rolled over. Success. I shut the bedroom door behind me, quietly, and made my way out of our house at 10pm. I left a note on the door saying I went out for an early morning jog before school.

I met up with Tiffany at the shag pad and took her with me to introduce to Skidmark and the other Merchant capes. She had changed into a skin tight black leotard and wore A luchador mask with a skull painted on it similar to Bane's. When she pressed the button concealed in her cleavage, she tarted looking like the she-hulk for the next hour.

We had to stop halfway there to take care of my boner problem her outfit gave me.

I dubbed her Banette.

She was happy to follow me into the Merchant's hideout once I explained that I wanted to test new drugs on her. I had the greatest idea for concentrating speed into an actual speed enhancing drug.

We both loved drugs.

As far as bodyguarding went... She fought like a girl. You don't need to know martial arts when you can bench-press a car, however.

My own costume was a purple lab-coat over my usual hemp clothes and moccasins. I kept my dreadlocks tied up into a bun and wore a little purple domino mask over my eyes. I'd say I looked like a mad scientist if I looked in a mirror, Not like the drug cook I really was.

666

"So who the fuck is this now?" Skidmark slurred as I walked into the base with Benetta. "My bodyguard. Banette" I gestured at Tiffany.

"You got any powers, ho?" He sounded high as fuck. He was half lying/half sitting on a couch in the middle of the hideout. Squealer was passed out on the floor at his feet. I noticed a dirty needle laid on the couch arm next to him as he waved us over, closer. Kyle stood behind him, acting as Skidmark's own bodyguard.

Tiffany nodded nervously. She was as anxious to meet the leader of the Merchants as I had been. "Y-yes, Boss."

I moved even closer to Skidmark. "Damn it really stinks in here." I wrinkled my nose.

Skidmark snorted.

"You mind if I spray something in here, Boss?" I waved my little bottle of body-spray in front of his face. "It's pot scented."

He gestured at me dismissively. "Whatever."

He turned to Banette. "What's your power?" He slurred drunkenly.

I started to spray around Skidmark as Banette began to answer. "I'm a Changer/Brute. I can change into my brute form like this."

She pressed the button hidden in between her big perky tits. There was a slight his as Trainwreck's pump sent a full vial of venom into my injector. She pushed the button again, and the vial was injected into the deltoid muscle. Her spandex leotard began to swell as her muscles stretched and bulged in a very sexy way.

Skidmark was knocked out before the transformation into the she-hulk-like form was complete. I nodded at Kyle. Kyle lifted the unconscious gang leader out of his couch and carried him bridal-style into my lab.

"Put him here, face down." I gestured to the table.

Kyle looked at me questioningly. "Go have sex with Tiffany, the Venom makes her horny, and I can't take the strength she squeezes with down there."

Tiffany laughed and took the now shy Kyle's hand and led him back to the couch.

I moved over to a very specific vial in my fridge and retrieved it. I drew the contents into a syringe. I used a pocket knife to slice open the back of Skidmark's shirt. I poked and prodded at his spine to find just the right spot for the injection.

I found it and stick the needle into his spine. I stopped myself before I pulled down on the plunger. I had to ask myself, did I really want to do this?

Skidmark had done nothing to bad to me. He hadn't wronged me. He hadn't harmed any of my friends. To my knowledge he didn't plan to bring harm to any of us. He had done everything he could to help me. He and his girlfriend both had helped me.

I heard the springs on the couch begin to squeak in tune with Bane's grunts and Banette's moans.

Was this what God meant by doing good.

Betrayal?

Skidmark was such a petty person though. He thought bad plans were good ones. He couldn't finish a sentence without half the words being curse words. He was so short sighted, that he didn't even understand the implications of my power. The empire waiting to be built on the back on my creations.

He was a bad man. I was no real judge, but he was a horrible human being in my opinion. Did I really have the right to do this?

Did anyone have the right?

My syringe was full of a very strange mix of scopolamine, GHB, and roofies. According to my powers, it would put the victim into a hypnotic state. The hypnotic state would last for a few hours and the suggestions made to the victim would stay for life, or at least long after the hypnotic state ended.

I pushed down on the plunger.

After slapping Skidmark awake, I began to read a long list of suggestions out of a nearly full notebook.

666

Squealer burst into the lab/garage in tears. She was sobbing loudly. She collapsed on the lowered tailgate of an armored truck near the garage doors. I took my beaker of boiling 'Speed' off the Bunsen burner and made my way over.

Was it that time already?

I put my arms around her and let her cry into my lab-coat. "What Happened? Did someone close to you pass away?"

"Noooooo!" Squealer wailed like a wounded dog. I let her cry into my coat as I rubbed her back slowly. She cried for an hour.

"It was Skids... He-*hiccup* He told me I was too old and ugly." She began wailing again for another half hour. I moved in closer and rubbed he back in slow circles. She leaned into my embrace. I discreetly sprayed a can of synthetic 'alpha male' pheromones into the air.

"He-*hiccup* dum- dumped me!" She started wailing again. She clutched me tight as I pulled her closer.

My black little heart felt for her. But my big white dick wanted to feel her even more.

"I'm so sorry, Honey." I whispered in her ear. "He has no sense of taste." I continued, "what kind of idiot would break up with a beauty like you?"

She looked up at me with teary eyes. "You mean that?"

I leaned down and kissed her.

She kissed back.

We kissed for what felt like an eternity as my cock tented my pants. Then I felt her hand reach down and take a hold of it.


	8. 2-3

666

Chemistry At Work 2.3

666

"Go back to sucking to Mr. Glady's dick again you slow ass bitch!" I seemed to have struck a nerve. Sophias, black face seemed to turn purple. Just a little light teasing.

"Fuck you, gigolo junky!" She yelled back over the football field. "I don't need to pimp out my girlfriend to get my next fix like you do!"

"At least I have a girlfriend, you ugly cunt!" The track coach was red in the face and shouting through the fence for us to go away.

"Yeah! A guy would only ever touch your flat ass if you paid him. On top of that, he would need hedge trimmers to get through your massive bush!" Tiffany added her two cents.

I made it a habit to stop by the football field after school to give miss Hess and her track team some encouragement. As long as none of us outright attacked anyone, and we were standing off school property, no one could give us shit about it. I felt the need to feel like my body's age again.

I needed to relax sometimes. Fucking with Hess made it a little easier to face what I had to do tonight.

"You shut up, you druggie whore!" Sophia shouted as she started running at the fence like she could attack us through it.

"Make us, you weak ass chicken fucker!" I yelled back over my shoulder and started running away, laughing. I didn't want to get into another fistfight with the crazy cunt any time soon. She punched harder than my dad and ran like a machine.

"I'll see you tomorrow, bitch!" Were my final words as we rounded the corner of the block and started to head to the Archer Bridge hideout.

The E88 were pushing into the already cramped Merchant territory, and we needed to start pushing them back, tonight. Skidmark's 'orders' were to meet today at 5 to gear up and plan out a raid on the Nazis.

666

I wanted to bash my head into a wall. "We're not ready. yet. I need another day."

"We don't have another fucking day." Mush voiced his opinion. "If we hold back any longer, They will be on our god damned doorstep."

"Fine." I grumbled. It would cut into the stock I put aside for Bane, but it was doable. "We attack tonight."

"You going to ride in the tank with us?" Skidmark questioned.

"No, I'm going to be as fast as lightning, tonight." I spoke, "I have a new formula to test, and the Empire makes the perfect subjects."

666

I waited for the armored tank to pull out of the garage before I went over to my part of the lab. I took various vials of powers and solutions and added them to my lab-coats pockets. I removed two vials and made mixed two powders together. One vial was labeled Speed, and the other Might.

I mixed them together on a mirror with a razor blade. I arranged it into one large line.

"Bottoms up!" I snorted the line out of a golden tube. The golden coke sniffer straw was one of the many things Skidmark had decided to 'gift' me with.

Like always, I felt the euphoria kick in first. I felt like I could lift a house with my pinky finger. Then the Speed kicked in. the fly buzzing around me slowed to a standstill. The low sounds of a busy city stopped. I leaned closer to the fly to get a closer look.

I could see the little wings beating in slow motion.

I pocketed the vials, grinning.

I practically skipped out of the garage. I made a little mischief on my way to catch up with the tank. I put a couple of ice cubes up a streetwalker's snatch, too fast for her to see. I loosened the spigot on a fire hydrant just as a dog went to piss on it. I caught a rapist in the act and cut his junk off and shoved it into his own mouth.

I was omnipotent. After catching up to the tank, I noticed that the wimgs of flies were beating a little faster. I took another hit of my Speed/Might mix. The lights around me seemed to split into the colors of the rainbow.

The wings of the fly I examined had stopped completely.

It quickly became annoying to sit around and wait on the slowly inching tank to near the Empire's warehouse, so I went on ahead. The added Speed made me too horny to concentrate so I stopped by an expensive restaurant on my way to the E88's place of business.

After pulling off a female chef's top, I jerked off into the clam chowder she was cooking.

Good times.

I finally arrived at the Empire's base. They were running an underground boxing club. Not the best target for a Merchant raid, but, Skidmark had heard that they were moving a massive amount of drugs in the place.

After strolling right up to the the steel door, I reared back to punch the door right off it's hinges. The world tilted. My nose and throat erupted with pain as I gagged. Someone had punched me in the nose and throat as fast as I could blink.

"Who are you?" A man's voice questioned behind me. "And why are you trying to interfere a PRT raid?"

I squinted through teary eyes at the red blob in front of me. "I think you broke my nose asshole." I tried to say.

What came out was more along the lines of "I fink yoush bro my nosh shu ashole."

"Who do you think you are?" The red blob stared to come into focus. "Talking to a Protectorate member like that."

The man was a ripped looking SOB in red spandex with a yellow lightning bolt emblazoned across his chest. "I don't want to fight, Flash."

I held my arms up in the air. I had no idea the flash was real in this world. I had no wish to fight a founding member of the Justice League, no matter if he was in the Protectorate now or not. The dude was friends with Superman and Wonder-Woman.

I had thought they didn't exist here, but maybe I was wrong.

"I surrender, Flash." I cringed and turned my head away from the hero. away from the superhero.

"I'm not Flash, my name is Velocity." The man accepted my surrender. "And I accept your surrender."

I my face back around to look at 'The Flash'. He had moved as fast as I had on Speed. He obviously had superspeed powers. He was dressed like the Flash. Was he really not the Flash. He didn't have lightning shooting off his limbs like the flash should, moving at the speed we were.

I felt the pain in my nose stop as Might regenerated my body.

"Barry Allen?" No response. Not even a flinch.

"Wally West?" I continued on. No recognition of the name.

I would give it one more shot. "Does the name Kal El mean anything to you?"

"Is that your cape name?" The copycat questioned. "Are you a new trigger?"

I nodded slowly and lowered my hands. "Where do we go now that I've surrendered?" I questioned. 

This was a phony. A big fucking phony.

"Since you are as fast as me, you should head back to the Protectorate HQ with me. Your not under arrest. I haven't seen you commit any crimes, but I would like to question you a little bit about what you are doing here in the middle on a stakeout on a known E88 cape hangout."

"I thought it was an underground boxing club..." I tried to sound innocent as I slipped my hands into my coat pockets. "I was going in to see about making a little money off the gambling." 

"You know gambling is illegal in IL don't you?" The fucking faker questioned with a frown.

"Really, you punch me in the face and throat and then accuse me of breaking the law?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Well you are obviously a cape, and white, and entering a white-supremacist gang hangout..." He trailed off with a shrug.

"Well I guess we can call it even, Let me introduce myself properly" I stuck out my hand to shake. "I'm Kal El"

He clasped my hand like a well trained American good ol' boy. He filched as the needle broke through the skin in his palm. He tried to jerk his hand away, but I had it in an iron grip.

"What are you-" My left hook clocked him in the jaw as the syringe of triple H made its way into Velocity's bloodstream.

His eyes rolled back, and he fell flat on his back as I released my grip on his hand. I reached inside my coat and withdrew my trusty bottle of weed scented knockout mist. I spritzed him like a naughty kitten and lightly kicked him in the ribs a few time.

Tricking people into thinking he was the Flash.

"Have you no shame!" I punctuated my cry with another light kick to the copycat's side. I drug his limp body into a dirty alleyway and left him next to a few time frozen rats.

The experience had totally ruined my mood.

I looked around for the rest of the PRT 'Raid' and couldn't find anyone. Not unmarked white vans. No shaded apartments nearby. No warehouse full of foam-gun toting PRT troopers. Nothing.

I took another hit of Speed/Might.

The world's lights turned into rainbows. The door in front of me started melting.. It wasn't the first time I had seen weird shit happen on drugs. I doubt it would be the last.

I kicked in the door. It looked like a bunch of cute brown bunnies being beaten by a bunch of white men with sticks. I rubbed my eyes for a moment and looked again. It was a hallway with a few big dudes standing guard.

Daaaaamn I was fucked up.

I punched the first guy in the side of his head. His head sort of liquefied, somehow.

I giggled at it.

Damn I was feeling so good.

I punched the next one in the chest and watched as his chest cavity opened up into a hole. The two men were falling to the floor in slow motion. Very slow motion.

I punched the other two in their heads, and watched them explode.

It was awesome.

I giggled again.

I kicked open the next door and saw a zombie running at me, trying to eat me, while raping a donkey. I shrieked at the top of my lungs and ran away. About a block away, I stopped and remembered that I was really high. What was I running from again?

What was I doing again?

Raiding a base of murderous Nazi donkey rapist zombies?

Sounded about right.

Damn I was so fucked up.

666

I woke up as Squealer's tank busted through the wall. Skidmark popped out of the top hatch screaming, "Imma fuck you up you-" He stopped talking and just stared.

Blood covered the walls. Bits of bone and grizzle were piled in clumps here and there. The fighting ring in the middle of the room had bodies piled up from the floor to the ceiling. Even the lightbulbs were given a coating of blood that made the room glow an eerie red color.

Skidmark looked over to me. "What the fuck did you do?"

I looked around the room in astonishment.

"I got high."

And then Armsmaster kicked in another wall.


	9. 2-4

666

Chemistry At Work 2.4

666

The wall exploded in two more places. As the dust settled, I saw Dauntless and Battery step through the shattered remains of the wall. I reached into my pocket for more Strength/Might and pulled out the vial. I opened the top and sniffed.

No effect. No euphoria. No slowing of reality.

I sniffed again, and looked down at the vial. The vial was empty. I felt extremely nervous.

I really needed to get high.

I had used it all in my ten minute rampage. It had taken me three days to produce that much speed. All I had left was a little key bump of Might. Not enough to really do anything.

Kyle had the rest of my Might stash in his room back in the Archer Bridge hideout.

Armsmaster pointed his spear at me, and something impacted my chest, faster than I could see. I started sliding across the floor, on my belly, through pools of blood and wet patches of gore. A wall of red light appeared in front of me, and I began to skid back towards Squealer's tank.

"Get those pig fuckers!" Skidmark shouted as the front of the tank dropped down, making a ramp. Mush stormed out first, running straight at Dauntless. Bane ran down the ramp like a raging bull, followed closely by an amped up Tiffany.

After getting to my feet, I pulled at the chain tethering me to Armsmaster's spear thingy with a two handed heave. It came loose out of his weapon with a hiss of compressed gas. He triwled his spear around in a complicated looking twirl and braced himself to face the charging Bane.

I scrambled up the ramp, passing Trainwreck and Skidmark as they clambered down to join the intense fight unfolding in the former fight club, turned slaughterhouse. I hurried inside and made my way to the top turret. Squealer was in the driver's seat, flipping switches and turning knobs, to do god knows what with the tank.

I poked my head out the top of the tank through the turret hatch and watched the chaos unfold.

Bane was swinging Armsmaster into the floor, again and again, holding him by his legs. Armsmaster seemed to ignore the beating he was receiving and was swinging away with his halberd and slicing deep into Bane's flesh, splattering Kyle's blood onto the floor. Kyle was high as a kite and not feeling any pain.

Kyle bellowed, and slammed Armsmaster into the floor as hard as he could, cracking the concrete. Armsmaster seemed to lay still at last. Kyle turned to join Tiffany as she squared off against Battery.

Battery kept knocking Banette around. Battery would pause for a moment and explode forward in a burst of speed, smashing into Tiffany with a burst of speed. I could hear Tiffany's ribs break as she collided with a wall. Battery was a brutal fighter. She seemed to pause after every strike, while Banette healed just as fast as Battery could charge herself up for another assault.

I could see blood streaming down the mask Tiffany wore, as she slammed into the bloody ground again and again. Bane grabbed battery from behind before she could strike Banette again. He lifted her into the air, by grabbing a thigh in one hand and her neck in the other.

He brought his hands together in a bone jarring snap. I could hear Battery's backbone snap loudly over her own screams of agony. Bane dropped her to the floor, and turned to the last of the heroes, fighting Skidmark and Trainwreck.

Dauntless had Trainwreck on the floor and was about to stab him with a pointed stick, covered in arcs and flashes of lightning. A red wall of repulsive energy flung Dauntless into the ceiling with a sharp crack. The red light disappeared and Dauntless began to fall. Just as Dauntless was about to hit the floor, the red light reappeared and sent Dauntless back into the ceiling.

He went limp as he dropped to the ground.

"Lets get the fuck outta here!" Skidmark roared. "Move it you slow fucks! Get in da fuckin' tank before their fucking backup gets here!"

666

To cement my position as the leader of the Merchants at Winslow I had to make a show of force. To avoid getting shanked for being the local leader of a rival gang, I had to make the show of being less threatening to the other gangs.

If I didn't show how tough I was, I was going to lose the support of the Silk Traders, no matter how many bangles were on my arm.

If I showed myself as a threat to the school hierarchy*cough*Nazis and Yakuza*cough*, I was going to get shanked in the hallway.

It left me little option. A student got stabbed or jumped at least once a week at Winslow. A few students usually died in gang-related incidents every year at Winslow. I was at serious risk of getting shanked just for wanting to get high.

I had to get creative.

Luckily, I was good at improvising.

666

"No Roger it's poisoned." I rolled my eyes

"You are giving $20 Gs of weed away for free..." The paranoid stoner looked around suspiciously. "Whats the catch?"

"Theres no catch." I repeated myself for the third time. I was beginning to lose patients with the little asshole. "I'm giving out free samples of my first original strain."

I gave Roger a look. "Are you really going to turn down free weed?"

He snatched the G out of my hand.

"It's called Mind-Fuck by the way." I called after him "Pass it on."

It wasn't so much a new strain of weed as it was weed with nicotine sprayed on it. A light dusting of H too. And Mind dust.

Whats mind dust you ask?

A little bit of puffer-fish poison, gasoline, scopolamine, GHB, Roofies, and ludes, mixed with a little cocktail of ammonia, lye, and arsenic.

I wouldn't suggest taking it to a friend, but I only had one of those and he was a Might addict. Everyone else, got free samples. I wouldn't want Kyle under the effects of Mind dust.

What are the effects of mind dust, you ask?

Euphoria, drowsiness, manic happiness, severe and extreme addiction, and last but not least...

lowered willpower.

It made the strong willed docile. It made the docile obedient. It made the aggressive into passive.

In high doses, it was very fast acting.

It was my last resort before I had to get violent to keep control of the junkys and stoners I wanted to rule as my personal fife.

666

"Are you sure about this?" Jill sounded nervous. "I don't know if-"

I cut her off. "I know you can do it baby." I rubbed her back for a moment and gave her a hug. "Who's my girl?"

Jill smiled slightly. "I am." She squared her shoulders and turned to face the door. "I can do it."

I softly rubbed her shoulders as I stood behind her. "Off you go then." I gave her a light shove in the doors direction.

"Right." She strode through the door.

Fun fact #1: Puffer fish were sold at pet stores for around $12, each.

I had a 80 gallon aquarium at home. I told mom it was a gift from Tiffany for helping keep her safe while she turned tricks. I filled it with puffer fish. I harvested a few almost every night.

Fun fact #2: I could make some very wicked things out of the liver of the puffer fish.

Jill walked back through the girl's locker-room door dragging an unconscious girl with her. "It worked!" she sounded so excited. "I just blew it in her face like you said, and she was out like a light."

"Did you wash your hands afterwards, like I said?" I inquired.

"No, I forgot that part." She seemed a little disappointed.

Stupid girl...

You don't blow zombie powder in someone's face out of your palm and not clean your hands after.

"Go do that, honey-bee. I'll take it from here." I handed Jill a packet of HHH and tossed the girl over my shoulder.

"I'll see you at the shag pad tonight." I promised.

"Okay, Keanu." She almost ignored me as she stared holes into the little wax paper packet of Triple H.

Junkies...

666

I held the syringe of Hypno-Slave formula in my hand and moved over to the naked girl's back. I stopped before I inserted the needle.

Did I really want to do this again?

It wasn't a criminal I was using this on. It was an innocent girl. Was this what God intended when he sent me to this world? To drug and enslave innocent girls?

"Eh?" I shrugged my shoulders and inserted the needle.

"Now Sophia, first I want you to tell me your darkest secrets"

666


	10. 2-5

666

Chemistry At Work 2.5

666

"Thank you dad," My father passed me a gift-wrapped box, over the table.

"What's in it?" I shook the box next to my ear. I heard something rattling. The box was fairly light. I started to get excited.

A mystery.

I began to unwrap the present.

"Cake first!" Kyle grunted.

He was sitting on the floor, at the end of the dining room table. He was as tall as any of us on chairs, though he sat on the ground. He was too big for any of the chairs in the house. He was bigger than anyone I had ever seen before. 8 feet of bulging muscles with veins popping out everywhere.

"I agree." Mom spoke up, and took the presents out of my hands.

"Awww, " I whined. Tiffany and Jill rubbed my shoulders in sympathy. Tiffany whispered a few naughty Lady GAGA lyrics in my ear about what we would do tonight for my birthday.

I already was struggling to keep my boner down around my mom. A Pair of nubile teens with their breasts pressed to my back made it outright impossible. My parents didn't believe in wearing clothes in the house.

Maybe I should invent an anti-boner pill...

Nah, I always can think of grandma and pappy coming over to visit. They were nudists too.

My half-chub started to subside with the thought of grandma's tits.

Today was February the first, my second time to have a sixteenth birthday. My third week since I was given the power to mold chemicals to my will. Eight hours since I told my parents how I wanted to live in the future.

One day, since I enslaved a superhero.

After a delicious and extra large helping of birthday cake, I was allowed to open the gift from my parents. I tore the paper off with glee and opened the box.

It was just what I wanted.

A shiny black dog collar with steel studs, a short black leash for my new pet, and an oz of dro.

"Your father went to the store to get you the collar and leash after you told us about your new passion in life. We wanted you to know that we understand feeling different. And since you are sixteen now, you can officially old enough to smoke with us.

My parents were awesome. They were very accepting of my new chosen lifestyle.

I put a little portion of birthday cake on the ground on a little plate, for my pet.

Then we all did some naked yoga and Tai Chi together.

666

"Hey Taylor!" I shouted to get her attention. She noticed I was trying to talk to her but appeared to be debating whether or not to respond to me. "Hey, I got good news for you!"

She sighed and turned to face me. She was frowning at me.

What did I do?

"I know your a gang leader." She stated flatly. "I won't join and I won't be intimidated into joining. I'm not interested in drugs, drug dealers, or drug users."

That brought me up short.

"Whoa whoa whoa." I waved my hands. "This has nothing to do with my club."

"She had very expressive eyebrows. They furrowed in irritation. "What do you want, I have enough problems already." Her eyes wandered over to where Sophia and Emma were standing in the hallway, arguing.

"Like I said," I glanced at where she was looking."Good news."

"Like what," She practically shouted, eyes aflame. "What good news can someone like you possibly gave me!"

Someone like me?

Handsome?

"I've started blackmailing Sophia Hess" I lowered my voice to a whisper.

"I've ordered her to tell her friends to leave you alone from now on." I continued in a normal voice.

She looked back over to where miss Hess and Emma were arguing. Emma was glaring at her with hatred. Sophia looked ready to put her foot down Emma's throat. They appeared to have wrapped up their conversation.

"Hey bitch!" I called down the hallway. Sophia's head snapped in my direction, along with most of the students in the hallway. "Get over here, Now!"

Sophia started to jog in my direction. She pushed a few classmates out of the way in the hall, in her haste to reach me quickly. I tapped my foot impatiently at the twelve second wait for her to cross the hallway.

Sophia dropped to her knees at my feet and lowered her head. "What can I do for you, Master?"

Taylor stood rooted to the spot. Her eyebrows lifted in shock. "What the-"

"Apologize to Mistress Hebert, sincerely, and tell her what we talked about." I ordered, smugly.

My pet went red in the face. A tear rolled down her eye. "This worthless one apologizes profusely for how she has treated you and promises that this one will never bother you again-"

"Shut up!" Taylor snapped at Sophia. She turned to look at me."Is this for real?"

I nodded.

Taylor pinched herself on the arm and then winced. "What the fuck did you give her?" She whispered.

A few skinheads walked by, pointing at pet and laughing.

Sophia began to sob, quietly.

"I told you, I'm blackmailing her." I whispered back.

Taylor blinked.

I blinked back.

Silence.

"So... She won't bother me again?" Taylor sounded shocked. She must have been at the display I put on. The girl couldn't be used to displays of deviant BDSM behavior like I was.

"Never Mistress." Sophia sobbed from the floor.

"You can kick her a few times if you like." I added with a smile.

"You've been in school a month and you've taken over a gang," She began to tick off marks on her fingers. "Got two of the most popular girls in the school to date you at the same time, and did this," She gestured at the sobbing black girl on the floor, "to fucking SOPHIA HESS!"

"She pissed me off." I added.

"Remind me to never piss you off" Taylor spoke.

I got an idea.

I smiled at her. "Join my gang."

"No"

"C'mom" I nudged her with my elbow. "The Merchants aren't like those racist fucking Nazis and ABB. Some of us just like to get high."

"I don't like to get high." Taylor answered, frowning once more.

"No one would force you to get high." I replied.

"I'm not going to join a gang." She practically hissed.

"If you say so." I smiled at her again.

She was a lot cuter when she was pissed off. Maybe I should piss her off like this some time. I could see why pet bothered her so much.

So adorable!

666

"Now behave," I let Sophia off the leash, so she could enter the girl's restroom. "And hurry up." I added. "I don't want to miss lunch."

"Yes, Master." Sophia still had tears in her voice. 

I'd collared her after computer class. Right after the lunch bell rang, I'd clipped the leash to her 'training' collar right in front of a staring Mrs. Knotts and led pet out of the room. We'd walked out before Mrs. Knotts could think of anything to say about it.

After pet left the bathroom, I led her to the cafeteria doors. "Crawl on your hands and knees." I ordered her.

"You are a useless worm, not fit to walk through doors." I added insult after insult as she began to crawl.

It was important to break pet down to her lowest. To crush any doubt that she had about being a worthless and despicable piece of filth. That was how you broke a real slave.

Public shame was Sophia's worst fear.

Pet began to sob anew as we made our way into the cafeteria. The Nazis jeered and laughed about the black girl crawling on a leash, while the ABB sneered at the spectacle. Emma glared at me, as her friends surrounding her began to point and laugh.

The Silk traders were too busy trying to score some more Mind-fuck out of Jill and Tiffany to pay us any mind. They were getting used to my antics already.

I led her over to where Tiffany and Jill were doing business and took a seat. Pet crouched on the floor. I opened a little tin of soft dogfood mush and set it on the floor in front of her.

"Eat" I ordered. Half the cafeteria was staring or filming the event on their phones. The other half had their heads down and tried not to look at all.

Sophia began to choke down the food, between her sobs.

"Rainwater!" I heard Blackwell's voice behind me. "My office, Now!"


	11. 3-1

666

Just Doing Good 3.1

666

I had to ask myself...

Why was I doing this to a superhero?

The simple answer is that she was a total bitch.

The more complex answer is that I'm on a mission from God to do good. If I do good, I won't have to exist for eternity in 'heaven'. Which leads to another question of why I don't like heaven. Quite simply...

It was full of assholes, liars, idiots, and losers. L Ron Hubbard was my next door neighbor in heaven for Christ's sake.

Which leads back to why I consider enslaving a superhero doing good...

Because if I didn't, she would be miserable for the rest of her life. Some people need to be lorded over to have any semblance of happiness. They have personalities that need to be ripped apart and rebuilt. Sophia Hess was one of those people.

I could sniff out a closeted and repressed submissive a mile away. It usually stinks on the domineering and sadistic people the strongest. She had both qualities in spades.

"Sophia felt repressed by society and the expectations put on her." I told the fuming principal. "I'm helping her come to terms with reality and her bullying problem. I'm letting her express how she really feels in an artistic and symbolic, yet meaningful, way." I continued "She lashes out at others because she feels insecure. I just help her to feel safe."

"By forcing her to eat dog-food on a leash in front of the entire school?!" Blackwell practically shouted.

"How dare you accuse me of forcing her to do anything!" I shouted back. "She begged me for the opportunity to not feel scared and repressed anymore." I pointed at the principal. "It's people like you who judge and say she must behave in a certain way."

"I don't keep a crying girl on a leash, eating dog-food in a cafeteria full of students!" Blackwell shot back. "I'll not have that kind of behavior in my school!"

"You just tell her that she can't express herself like she wants to." I spoke in a lower tone. "She wants to cry, she wants to feel safe. She craves attention, and care. She wants to be a pet. She begged me for the dog-food. She was crying with happiness to finally be free to act how she wants!" I insisted.

Blackwell looked disbelieving.

"Are you really going to suspend me for helping a friend feel safe enough to behave the way she wants to?" I spoke in an even lower tone "Are you going to expel me for making my friend happy? For helping her fulfill her dreams?"

Blackwell was staring at me. Silence descended in the office.

"Did I tell you the dog-food was her idea?" I spoke up finally.

"Go wait outside, Rainwater!" She shouted and pointed to her office door. "I'm not listening to any more of your bullshit."

I hurried out of the office and saw a very more composed Sophia waiting for me, leash in hand, still connected to her shiny black studded training collar. She held the leash out to me, for me to take.

"Miss Hess," Principal Blackwell spoke softly, as close to gently as the hard woman could, "I'd like to speak to you in my office."

"Yes Mrs. Blackwell." She glanced over to me.

I nodded at her.

She lowered the leash and stepped into the principle's office. Blackwell stared at me and shut the door slowly.

When in trouble with authority figures, and you really have no excuse...

Baffle them with bullshit.

It works almost every time.

I spent the next half hour doing research on the additives in over the counter meds on my phone while Sophia told her story to the Blackwell bitch. I had no idea what most of the names meant, but when I 'wiki' the names, wiki showed the molecular compounds which I understood far better. I don't think there is a limit on the applications to simple tussin cold medicine.

I had this wonderful Idea about improving the standard Molotov cocktail with- Sophia exited the office with a smile.

She help up the leash for me to take. I took it with a grin. Maybe the bullshitting worked. I'd put enough hypno suggestions in my pet's head to make her believe everything I was bullshitting Blackwell about and more.

"Sit" I pointed to the chair next to me.

"Yes, Master." She felt better when I gave her an order.

"Rainwater! Back in my office, now!" Blackwell shouted from inside her office.

I entered and took a seat. "Miss Hess confirmed your story. I don't believe it, but, she insisted that it was all of her own idea. She insisted that she had to beg you to make that scene in the cafeteria."

"She did!" I insisted.

"Like I said, I don't believe her." Blackwell continued. "But I have no proof of wrongdoing. I've heard rumors though." Blackwell lowered her glasses to look me in the eyes.

"What kind of rumors?" I played innocent.

"The kind of rumors that, if I find solid evidence of, will land you in jail." She hissed through her teeth.

"I swear that I haven't been breaking any laws." I put on a shocked face. "Who would spread such a rumor?" I acted appalled.

I had underlings to commit the crimes for me, now.

"Everyone in the school 'knows that you pimp out two senior girls and sell the-" She made quotation marks with her fingers. "'best' pot in the school."

I did have the most addictive. The skinheads sold the high-end stuff I liked though.

She frowned. "Don't let me catch you doing any of that on school property." She pushed her glasses back up on her nose. "I have real criminals to worry about in this school. This week alone, I have had to deal with two gang-related stabbings, one sexual assault, innumerable thefts, and an assault on my staff."

"I don't have the time for any more of your bullshit." Blackwell sounded tired. "Keep your pet junkies out of trouble and we may just survive each-other Mr. Rainwater."

I acted shocked and appalled, again.

"I know you run the Merchant gang here at school, but, in the past, your little stoner clique hasn't given me much trouble. Keep it that way, and we may even get along." She stared speaking nicely.

Too nicely.

"But I don't want to see you in here over stupid stunts like feeding a girl dog-food in the cafeteria again." She smiled a creepy smile.

"If I see you in here for a similar stunt again, I'll give you another month of detention on top of the one you are already receiving." Her smile dropped in an instant.

"Now get out!" She pointed to the door.

"A month, How about suspension instead-" She cut me off.

"Out!" she shouted.

Awww, I was looking forward to another vacation. Maybe even get to see Glory Girl again.

666

"Right there baby," I groaned as Sqeualer put her tough mechanic's hands to work on massaging my back. Out of all the girls I had 'collected', Squealer was my favorite. With breasts as large as my mom's and an ass to die for, she was utterly sexy... and kinky.

I would trade in all the others for another Squealer. You can guess how she got her name. One guess... and it doesn't involve tires.

Pet was off patrolling with her fellow heroes.

I was still deciding on what to do with the information that my pet had given me about her fellow Wards in the Protectorate. I knew the real identities of most of the heroes in Brockton Bay. I couldn't let that knowledge go to waste. Pet still had no Idea that I was a super-villain. I had no intention of informing her either.

According to Squealer, there were unwritten rules about targeting capes in their civilian identities.

Fuck that shit, I say!

Rules were made to be broken.

666

We were having a little problem in the gang with rapists. More of a huge problem for some. There was nothing in our gang rules about rape...

Just rules about preying on our own.

I had caught a male member raping a female member, in a back room of the hideout. Being that I was a cape, and the fifth highest ranking member of our gang, I was allowed to dispense out justice on the spot.

I spritzed him in the face with my handy bottle of knock-out mist. The girl began kicking the guy in the ribs, as soon as I rollded him off her.

"Bane!" I yelled.

I heard his lumbering footsteps running down the hallway in my direction.

"In here" I called out again as his footsteps got closer.

As he entered the room, he forgot to duck his head in the doorway, and splintered the header of the door. He didn't seem to notice the debris and plaster raining down on his head and shoulders.

I made a mental note about the durability aspect of might making sensations dampened.

"Take this fellow to the lab would you?" I gestured at the fellow groaning in pained sleep as the girl started kicking him in the nuts. "Before she kills him please."

Bane shoved the raped gang-member out of the way. She stared at me, utterly pissed about her denied vengeance.

"Don't worry, he'll get whats coming to him." I promised. "I need a new test subject."

She grinned.

666

I took the needle out of Subject One's spine and slapped him awake, none too gently. His glazed eyes opened and stared at me blankly. I put a visor over his eyes and a pair of headphones over his ears.

I pushed play on the ipod connected to his headphones and visor and went to get a sandwich.

"You are loyal to the Cook."

"Life is chaos."

"Why so serious?"

"You are devoted to making the Cook happy."

"Life is a joke."

"Death is a punchline."

"I like wearing clown makeup and coloring my hair green"

"Your loyalty will always rest with the Cook who created you."

"I love purple suits."

"Why so serious?"


	12. 3-2

666

Just Doing Good 3.2

666

Subject One continued to giggle.

"Hold still!" I interjected. It was hard to get the needle into a vein with his body constantly shaking with laughter.

"Yes- Ha Ha- Yes, Master." He suppressed his giggles for a moment as I injected the formula into his arm. He burst out laughing as I withdrew the safety needle.

After disposing the needle in a little red biohazard bucket, I turned to face the madman. "How do you feel?"

"Strange, Master." He gasped out as the formula kicked in. "I can't stop laughing."

I nodded. "Thats the Joker Venom going to work on your body. I'm injecting you with diluted Banette Venom and liquid Joker Venom along with an antidote to the the Joker Venom. It should take a few minutes for the immunity to Joker Venom to develop."

"Thank you, Master." Subject One began. "Thank you for opening my eyes to the hilarity of the world. I was so depressed before you. Everything is so funny now, I just can't help but laugh."

I smiled. "I'm glad you are doing better."

As his laughter began to subside, I released the valve on a tank in my lab, and put on a gas mask. The lab was flooded with Joker Gas. It induced uncontrollable laughter in low doses, and killed you with laughter in high doses. I tested it on Subject Two, An Empire88 spy I had found, hanging around outside the Archer Bridge hideout. He died with a grin stretched from ear to ear.

I was gaining a reputation in the merchant ranks as the bogyman. I was 'given permission' by my slave, Skidmark, to police the Ranks of the Merchants and to use any enemy gang-members as test subjects in my experiments.

I was not only making my own super-villain team, I was making fantastic designer drugs for sale. I had already doubled our profits by finding a way to cut coke with gasoline and lye to create a new kind of crack, that was selling on the streets in mass proportions. It made the crack last for an hour instead of 15 minutes like a usual crack high.

I could turn one oz of pure coke into 30 oz of crack in a few minutes. No one in the world could compare with my ability with drugs.

I had figured out a way to make acid out of household chemicals for a very low price. I put micro-doses on gummy bears and sold them in mass.

My ultra addictive Mind-fuck dust was put on all the weed we sold. Even the ABB were getting addicted to the new 'strain' of weed. The E88 were pushing into the little turf the Merchants held however and it was cutting into the profits I earned for the gang.

After I was assured that Subject One was Immune to the toxic laughing gas, I called in Bane to repeat the procedure on him. I would do it for every Cape in the Merchants.

I was planning to booby-trap the base with a constant mist Joker Venom in the air. It was cheap to make and very easy to deploy. A perfect tool for my newest minion.

666

February 7th, 2011

It was after school on a cold Monday evening

"C'mon pet." I tugged on her leash as we walked, or crawled in her case, down the boardwalk. I wanted to really break her into her new role in life. Pet was wearing a zipper mouther gimp mask, with the zipper shut as she crawled on her hands and knees through the crowd of people.

She did not sob this time, and I took it as a sign of progress.

Some people stopped and stared. Others led their children away. A few stopped to ask me questions.

"What are you two doing?"

Artistic expression.

"Can't you do that at home?"

Yes, but in public was more fun.

"Hey, can I lead her around."

Hell no!

"I'll give you two thousand bucks for her."

I actually considered the last one for a moment, before shaking my head.

We made our way to a burger joint called Fugly Bob's. I was in dire need of a break from my mother's vegan cooking. I had pet sit on the floor next to the table and fed her french fries occasionally through her unzipped mouth.

I asked the waitress for a saucer of milk for my pet, when an unwelcome guest made an appearance.

"What the fuck did you do to my friend?" A girl's voice hissed from behind me.

I turned to look over my shoulder. "I gave her an outlet." I raised an eyebrow. "Why, you want to join her?" I inquired.

Emma Barnes stood behind me. I could smell the fear reeking off of her. She was more angry than she was scared right now however.

Pet pawed at my leg, playfully.

"I know you did something to her." She insisted. "I'm going to report you to the PRT" She whispered the last bit almost triumphantly.

I raised an eyebrow again. "And tell them what?" I laughed "That your friend ditched you because she likes to do kinky shit with her boyfriend."

I waved my hand dismissively at her. "It's the two thousand and tens." I laughed a little more. "Haven't you read fifty shades of gray yet?" I questioned. "BDSM is totally in style now."

Emma walked around the table to sit in front of me. "You know don't you." She insisted.

"Know what?" I played the dumb blond.

"Who Sophia is..." She began. "What Sophia does."

Pet stilled an stopped pawing at my leg.

":Give fantastic blowjobs?" I joked back with a laugh.

Emma was scowling. No-"

"What's going on here?" A man's voice interrupted. "Emma honey, What are you doing talking to a person like this?" He gestured to me.

I was wearing a black hemp hoody, and black hemp pants, with sandals. My dreadlocks were tied up into a ponytail. I looked exceptionally alternative.

"Meow." Pet made a noise and rubbed against my leg.

"People like what?" I asked, and rubbed pet's head, which was now resting on my knee.

"Thats Sophia. Hes the one that has been bullying me at school." Emma made tears come to her eyes. "He gave Sophia drugs to make her act like this."

Give the lying bitch a medal for hitting the nail on the head. She just moved from my list of nobodies to my list of people I wanted to hurt... badly.

The man turned to me with a stormy expression on his face. "How dare you bully my daughter. She has been coming home crying after school for the passed week!" He thundered. "Don't you know that drugging someone is illegal? I see those bracelets on your arms, I know what they mean!"

"Your daughter is manipulating you." I replied in a sing song voice.

The manager of the restaurant came over. "Sirs and madams, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." He said as gently as he could. "You are disturbing the other customers."

"The hell I will." Mr. Barnes yelled. "I'm calling the cops on this little shit." He pointed at me.

Pet hissed.

"And you Sophia..." His face went red. "Drug use, around my daughter!" He continued shouting.

I couldn't get out of the booth with Mr. Barnes standing at on end, and the wall on the other. I turned to the manager.

I put a $100 bill on the table. "Sorry for the trouble, Keep the change."

Mr. Barnes shut up for a moment. "Lets take this outside." He insisted.

Emma's pretty face looked smug as we were led out of the restaurant. There was a continently placed cop car parked near the entrance of Fugly Bob's. More than likely called by the manager before he ever came over to ask us to leave.

Mr. Barnes waved him over.

Emma turned her head to face me "Your in trouble now." She whispered, and brought up some crocodile tears.

"That boy drugged and raped the girl on the leash, her name is Sophia Hess. He has also assaulted my daughter at school!" Mr. Barnes pointed at me. "I want to press charges!"

That fucking lying bitch.

666

After the cop patted me down, I was arrested on the charge of possession of marijuana. I tested the strength of the handcuffs behind my back as I was led into the police station. They had no give to them.

The police station smelled like piss and vomit. I was put into a cramped cell filled with drunks and worse. A good third of the room had Merchant bracelets. I went to sit with them. I had more colors than anyone else in the group.

The E88s in the cell were glaring at us. We were at war with them right now. They could posibly try something against a high ranking member(me) being present.

I wasn't that worried.

"Don't I get a phone-call?" I asked Officer Johnson through the bars.

"Not when you are a minor." He replied. "Sit tight and wait for your parents to come and get you."

And then I saw Armsmaster walk into the police station. He looked right at me. "This one needs to be transported to the PRT HQ," He said. "We're taking over his case."

And then I was worried.


	13. 3-3

666

Just Doing Good 3.3

666

"Sooo..." I began "Do I get a lawyer?"

Armsmaster was leading me from the police station with my hands cuffed in front of me. I was not a fan of handcuffs. I did not like being restrained.

"Do you have an attorney?" Armsmaster queried.

"No." I admitted.

"Then no, you won't be provided with an attorney for this matter." I was led to a white van parked in front of the police station. I was put in the back, alone. My handcuffs were chained to a metal ring on the floor in front of me.

The van started up and began to drive. Obviously they were taking me to the PRT Headquarters. I would be put in one of their cells, interrogated, and sent to the birdcage. I had murdered an entire building full of E88 and been caught red handed.

I would have been crying at this point, if I wasn't still as high as a kite. I wondered what kind of evidence they had on me. I was very meticulous in the compounds I used to make my hypno formula.

They shouldn't be able to find anything other than evidence of 'mild' recreational drug use in pet's system. Only then if they gave her a spinal tap. I never got around to letting her have any of my weed, coke, or H. The mind control drugs would not pass the blood-brain barrier to enter her bloodstream.

My process of creating the hypno formula should have denatured the chemicals too much to identify them as drugs. They should appear as normal brain fluid, if a little more acidic than normal. Even that, should have gone away by now.

The effects of deep hypnosis were permanent as far as I knew. She truly believed that she wanted to be my pet. She thought it was her way to escape the oppressive and judgmental world around her. She truly was in love with me, for all my faults.

And now, for my arrogance in overlooking her little lying friend, I was going to the birdcage. If I ever escaped, I vowed vengeance against the entire Barnes family. I would fuck them up for this. Especially Emma. I had a special idea for her.

I was doing so much good before I got caught, too.

What was going to happen to me in the birdcage?

There were true monsters residing in that place. My powers weren't combat oriented. I would be as powerless as any other 16 year old boy in there. I was going to be some super-villain's butt boy...

Maybe I should bite off my tongue and bleed myself out before they sent me in there. That would be very painful however. Maybe I could just hold my breath and die that way. I'd probably just start breathing again after passing out.

The van pulled to a stop as I contemplated the differing ways to commit suicide. Th eback of the van opened, and I was hauled out by a PRT trooper in full body armor. I looked around.

I appeared to be in an underground parking garage. There were lines of 'official' looking white vans and sedans in front of a long ramp, leading upwards. Armsmaster's tinkertech motorcycle stood at the end of the row of vans. The PRT trooper jerked me towards a door at the bottom of the parking garage.

Armsmaster was ahead of us, leading the way through the door. I kept silent and started thinking about ways to make drugs out of prison food. I could think of many hallucinogens I could synthesize in a prison toilet with distilled food mold and sugar.

I was led into an elevator in silence. PRT trooper on one side, and Armsmaster on the other. I felt completely defeated.

To go out like this...

No massive battle with Bane and the Joker backing me up. No blaze of Might/Speed fueled glory.

Just a dirty low-down rape accusation and drug possession.

Kicked out of a burger joint, only to be arrested by a regular cop.

FUCK!

666

I was led to a brightly lit white room. The room had a table, and a few chairs. I sat in the interrogation room for a good ten minutes before the door opened. Armsmaster entered.

"Miss Hess sends her regards." He took a seat.

I chuckled.

Had she overcome my programming so easily?

What a fool I was.

"I bet she does." I laughed bitterly.

"I take it that you know why you are here then?" Armsmaster continued.

I looked up at him. "I figured you'd come to me at some point." I shrugged. "Never figured it'd be like this though."

I held up my cuffs and waved them. "Are these really necessary?" I inquired. "It's not exactly like I'm a danger to you."

I was as much as, if not greater, a tinker, as he was. I did not have the flash specialty that let me create high tech battle armor like he could however. Without chemicals to work with, I was as helpless as anyone else.

"True." He said. He reached across the table and unlocked the cuffs on me.

"Do you know why you are here?" He asked. "Why you were brought to a group who deals with parahumans incidents alone?"

"Yeah." I sighed.

What was his game? Denied legal council and shoved in a room with Armsmaster. It was pretty clear that I was heading to a deep dark hole in the ground. Why go through with this interrogation charade.

"Lets get that over with then," He pulled out some papers and a pen from a slot in his suit. "Sign here, here, and here." He pointed to lines in the paperwork.

I was utterly confused. Is the Protectorate such bureaucrats that they have to sign paperwork before an interrogation starts? What kind of fucking nonsense was this?

I signed anyway.

"Initial here." He pointed "We'll need a parental signature here and here." He indicated to two other sections.

"Are we going to wait on my parents then?" I asked.

Armsmaster nodded.

What kind of interrogation was this?

Waiting for my parents...

Signing paperwork...

Weirdest interrogation I'd ever heard of.

"Your parents are already here, I just wanted to have a word with you, before they are led in." He gestured to the armbands on my wrist. "I know what those are."

No shit sherlock...

"I just wanted you to know, that there are options other than a life of crime." He continued. "You are still young and in high-school. There are many, many more options available to you than to be stuck in a life of crime."

What the fuck was going on here?

I gave Armsmaster a look of utter confusion.

"I know that you were caught with marijuana when you were arrested." A hand reached out and tapped my bracelets. "I don't think its too late for you to turn your life around."

He leaned back in his chair. "Your girlfriend told us that you know her secret identity. Thats why we had you sign the NDAs." He gestured at me "With a girlfriend as in love with you as yours, I'd give up the life of crime you had planned."

I nodded, too numb to speak.

"She promised to report you to the police if you fall to crime again." He leaned back forward in his chair, and gestured at my armbands once more. "So what do you say to taking those off and starting a life without being in a gang?"

"I'd hate to have to arrest you one day."

I ripped the armbands off and threw them across the bright white room.

666

"I had no Idea your pretty pet was a superhero." Mom said from the driver's seat. We were heading home and I was trying to sink into the back-seat cushions as much as I could. "She seemed so submissive, I'd have never thought of her as the black leather and a crossbow type. I meet a lot of those at work."

I chocked on the spit I was about to swallow.

"Are you okay, dear?" She looked over her shoulder at me.

"Fine" I squeaked back as my voice broke again.

Damn puberty.

Damn prostitute moms.

Damn PRT scare-tactics.

Most of all, DAMN EMMA BARNES!


	14. 3-4

Author's Note: BEGIN

If you readers don't like my stories... then give me some negative feedback or tell me what you don't like. Do not post an anonymous reviews, throwing out personal attacks and acting like your opinion is the have all-be all of creation. Sign in and use your name so I can at least reply and agree with you.

Yes, this story, the Mods, and the snitch Tabi, got me banned from spacebattles for a month.

I'm proud of it. It just goes to show how stupid the rules are on spacebattles. Like prostitution is all of a sudden not allowed, despite many other stories containing it being on the site.

Fuck you Spacebattles' Mods.

Fuck you Tabi.

You can both go suck on my granny's dick.

On second thought... Tabi likes sucking dick so I need to think of a better insult.

Go suck on Jessica Alba's clit! You'd hate that shit!

He's gay btw if you fucktards reading this didn't know.

Authors Note: END

666

Just Doing Good 3.4

666

As soon as I got home, I had to do two hours worth of yoga and another two hours worth of Tai Chi. I was in 'trouble' for getting caught with weed. Note the operative wording...

Getting Caught.

I loved having hippy parents sometimes.

After my cool down stretches, I went into the garage and got into my stash box. I started taping different vials of powdery concoctions to my chest and legs. I hid a couple of sacks of solids in my socks. I hid a plethora of liquid vials in my pockets. I left the recreational drugs in the box.

I pulled out my burner phone from the stash box and dialed up Greg/Subject One/The Joker. "Yo, It's me."

I sighed at his reply.

"Who's there?" I intoned. His jokes weren't all that funny. I really needed to work on his sense of humor.

"An interrupting cow who-" My reply was interrupted by a loud "MOOOOOO!"

Damn William Shakespeare for inventing 'knock knock' jokes.

666

It was a Sunday night and I was working in my lab, with my assistant, Kyle. Squealer was making a lot of noise with her power-tools on the other side of the garage, but, I did my best to ignore the steel grinding sounds. Her tightness was worth putting up with the sounds of engines being built from scratch.

I was working on a short term version of my Hypno-formula. It worked far differently. I called it 'Pink Mist'. It instantly brought the attention of the misted to the mistee. If it went as planned, it would make the misted the infatuated love-slave of the mistee for a couple of hours. It was made out of very cheap house-hold chemicals.

Some laughter caught my attention.

"So whats it you need done, Boss?" Greg/Joker cackled like a hyena as he sharpened a knife with another knife.

"I need to add to to the rouges gallery, And I found the perfect subjects to use." I held up two photos. "I have chosen these two to join you under my tutelage in the arts of doing good."

"The lady is very pretty, Boss." I looked at the photo myself. Late thirties, redhead, busty, tall. Perfect milf material. "I hope we don't have to ruin such a pretty face."

"You shouldn't have to, The point is, I need her brought here. Tomorrow night." I handed the photo over. "Now the man."

"This guy is just as important. I need him brought in at the same time." I handed over the picture of the man. "They live together, so it shouldn't be much of a problem."

"Why do I need him then?" Joker pointed his finger at the hulking brute, named Kyle, behind me. "I can take these two no problem." He held up the two knifes in his hands.

"They could be capes, and I want to take no chances." I imagined the sweet, sweet smell of vengeance. I would not risk it. "I want you to bring their daughter in while you are at it."

"This here is a sedative gas replacement for your usual Joker Venom." I pointed to a small tank I had just finished filling."I want them alive and healthy." I gave Subject One the eye. "And don't let me find out you raped the lady's unconscious body," I pointed at him. "Thats not doing good!"

I didn't want God getting on my ass about not doing good after I finally kicked the bucket here.

"You have to wait til shes awake." Kyle grunted.

I stopped and starred at Kyle. "Was that a joke, Kyle?"

The Luchador mask bobbed up and down.

I laughed. Joker laughed. Kyle laughed.

Squealer popped her head out from under a massive engine she was building. "What are you all laughing about?"

We shut up, quick.

"Nothing, Honey."

Never tell a woman a rape joke...

As long as you want to keep your balls where they are.

Especially when the woman in question plays with power-tools all day.

666

"You did well pet." I stroked her head as I led her into the cafeteria. I was finally allowing her to walk on her own two legs. I was considering replacing the dog collar with a real one soon. She had proven her loyalty by passing the Protectorate's Master/Stranger protocols.

"So how did the PRT find out that I knew who you were?" I asked her quietly as we sat down at the lunch-table. I pulled out my homemade vegan lasagna with fried cabbage on the side. I let pet use a spoon to eat her dogfood out of the can, as if she were a real person.

"They responded as soon as the cop ran my name, Master." pet said between bites. "They came and picked me up as soon as the Barnes family left."

I motioned for her to go on. "And then..." I prompted.

"They asked me if I were raped." She sounded aghast. "I told them that you were my boyfriend and could never really rape, though I would never call it that, Master, my because of my powers."

"And then..." I prompted again. Getting answers out of a slave was like pulling teeth.

"They asked if you knew about my powers." She whispered. "And then they kept me in isolation for master/stranger protocol related to my deviant sexual behavior."

I snorted. "What did they decide about that?" I couldn't help but imagine Armsmaster questioning a girl in a gimp-mask and black latex bodysuit about her sexual deviancy.

"That it wasn't out of character for me and the chances of you being a master were slim to none." She looked down ashamed at having framed her answer in such a way.

"You did good." I patted her head again.

"Now tell me about all the friends you had here at school." I gestured around the lunchroom. If i'm going to be accused of bullying anyway, I might as well just do it.

"Well, you me Emma, But other than her theres really just..."

666

"Madison, right?" I put on a cheery mask.

"ye-yes." She stuttered nervously. She was dripping wet, only covered by a towel.

Six Silk Trader girls had kicked the others out during Madison's shower after gym class. They stood on the other side of the locker-room, blocking the door.

"You are Emma's friend. Right?" I smiled at her as I got into her personal space and ran my hand through the pretty girl's blond hair. I felt her head jerk up and down nervously.

"Please don-don't hurt me!" She squeezed her eyes shut and cringed away from my fingers as tears began to leak from her eyes.

"I'm guessing Emma bragged to you yesterday about getting me arrested?" I leaned in close and whispered in her ear. She didn't reply.

I fisted a handful of her wet hair with one hand and ripped away her towel with the other. "ANSWER ME!" I screamed in her face as she shrieked.

"Yes!" She sobbed as she tried to cover her exposed body.

I nodded to the girls standing by the door. The two biggest began to walk my way, while the others went on to class.

"Do you think it was smart for Emma to go fucking around with a gangster?" I twisted her hair painfully. She didn't even bother trying to fight back. She just screamed in pain and tried to keep her jiggling titties hidden with her hands.

I swatted at a fly buzzing around my head.

"ANSWER ME WHEN I ASK YOU A QUESTION!" I twisted her hair again.

"No! Not smart!" Madison howled, tears falling in a stream down her eyes.

The two girls that grabbed Madison's arms were in the 300lbs range. She cringed away and sobbed as her body was exposed. I dug into my jacket pocket and pulled out a shaving kit bag.

I took out a crack-pipe, a hit of HHH, a lighter, and a magic marker. I put the hit of HHH in the pipe and began to melt it. Madison just kept her eyes closed and sobbed.

As the HHH started to bubble, I held the pipe up to Madison's lips and pinched her nose shut. One of the big girls fisted her hair to keep her head still. Madison choked and coughed as the first bits of opiates made their way into her lungs.

She tried to hold her breath, but soon gave in and breathed deep to let air into her burning lungs. She got a lungful of highly addictive opiates instead. She hacked. She vomited. The fatties held her still until she cleared the whole pipe.

They dropped her glassy eyed body to the floor and left. I took up the black magic marker and began to draw on her body.

'stupid whore'

'Lying skank'

'put penis here', with an arrow pointed at her mouth.

'Lying cunt'

'Lying bitch'

I wiped my prints off the pipe and lighter and put it back in the little shaving kit bag. I bunched her discarded towel up under her head as a pillow, and put the bag in her hand. I left her naked on the floor, high as a kite, with the drug kit in her hand.

I slapped her on the cheek until I got her to focus her eyes on me. "Go see Jill if you want to feel this good again."

HHH was top of the line shit. I'd have to see if I could get her pimped out by Friday. I hurried out before the next class of girls entered the locker room. Wouldn't Emma be surprised to find her friend lying naked on the floor, doped up and covered in writing.

One bullying cunt destroyed.

Doing some real good.

God would be proud.

I swatted at the same fly buzzing around.

666

Mr. Gladys class was the last period in the day. Sophia sat at the same table as me, and rubbed on my back, while whispering sweet words of devotion in my ear every now and again. Madison was absent. Emma however...

She was as pale as a sheet. She kept glancing at me nervously, while I studiously ignored her. Maybe she had realized the drugging of her friend was aimed at her. I hoped so.

Taylor nudged me and gestured her head silently at Emma. I smiled and shrugged. Taylor grinned and went back to her work.

As the bell rang, I stood up and exited the room before anyone else.

"Emma." I called her name as she exited the classroom. She looked pale and scared, yet defiant.

"Drugging me won't scare me." She lifted her nose in the air. "My dad will sue you into the dirt!"

Her posse of blonds and brunettes gathered around her. Tiffany came up behind pet and I, cracking her knuckles. The posse suddenly found another place to be. Emma didn't lose any of her bravado as she shoved me aside and made her way down the hallway.

"I'll see you around!" I called after her.

666

AROUND MIDNIGHT THE SAME DAY

Emma sat sedated in a chair, facing her father. Her mother was already injected with my hypno formula and was listening to her new personality programming.

I slapped Emma awake.

"Wha-"

"Hello Harley." I interrupted.

Emma glared and tongued her sore cheek. "When daddy-" she trailed off as she noticed her father sitting in the same room as her, naked as the day he was born. I laughed.

"Hes' not going to be calling the cops this time, Harley"

"My names not Harley... Who the hell do you think you are? Don't you know what happens when you fuck with-" I gagged her.

I nodded to Bane.

He lifted the sleeping naked man out of his chair and strapped him to my new 'examination' table. I injected the man with a powerful cocktail of stimulants.

"What's going on?" Alan moaned piteously. I gagged him too.

"Your transformation." I said as I took a large bottle of viscous fluid from my fridge. I took a glass pipette and filled it full of the fluid. I held it over Alan's chest as I looked Emma in the eyes.

"This is all your fault." I told her as I let the first drop drip from the pipette.

Alan gave a hoarse scream through his gag as his chest steamed and hissed. The acidic compound would stop only after causing some painful burning. At a certain heat, the compound would neutralize.

Emma screamed at me to stop through her gag.

I let another drip fall onto her squirming and squealing father's left side, as I looked Emma in the eyes.

I grinned.

I kept injecting the wake-up stimulants into Alan as Emma cried. She was learning the error of her ways as her father bucked and yelled like a rabid dog. He was foaming at the mouth and squealing by the end.

I scarred the entire left side of his body, slowly, as his mind broke from the pain. I injected a low dose of diluted Might into his veins to heal the acid burns into nasty scars. I injected the Hypno-formula last. I put on his earphones and left him to learn about who he was now.

I turned to Emma, "It's your turn now."

666


	15. 3-5

666

Just Doing Good

666

"Act like it hurts." I whispered to Poison Ivy as I led her back into my lab. "Pretend you don't like it..."

Emma was still tied to the chair as I led Poison Ivy into the room. Ivy had a gait that teased the mind as her hips swayed back and forth. Her skintight green leotard left little to the imagination. Her long red hair and green eyes were a perfect match to Emma's.

I slapped her ass.

"Master!" She gasped me as she fell to her knees at my feet. I pulled out a joint from my pocket and lit it. I inhaled half the joint in one breath and put it out on the back of Ivy's hand. Her flesh made a hissing noise similar to Alan's.

"Mom!" Emma tried to yell through her gag.

I took Ivy's hand and pulled her up onto her feet. I led her across the room, over to my examination table. I looked over at the utterly confused and frightened girl. I smiled at her.

"This is all your fault, Harley." I told her as I bent Emma's mother over the table. I let Emma watch as I unbuckled my belt and stood behind Poison Ivy. I kicked her legs apart. Emma began sobbing anew as her mother smiled over her shoulder at me.

I thrust into her dry.

"AH! Master, it hurts!" Ivy groaned and squealed. I kept pumping as I looked Emma right in the eyes. Blood began to lube my way.

"This is all your fault, Harley." I told her once more.

I found myself spent in a short period of time.

"Strap Harley to the Examination table." I pointed at Emma. "And be quick about it. I snapped at Ivy as she rushed to obey.

My cum dripped down her left leg as she unshackled her daughter. Emma tried to fight. Ivy slugged her in the stomach and dragged her over to the table by her hair.

After Emma was strapped face down on the table, I felt my hormones kick in again.

I was up and raring to go another round with Ivy. I took her as she laid atop her daughter's quivering body. And then we went another round after I rubbed the cum and pussy slime all over Emma's face.

Three times in one night and I was ready to go again.

Sometimes puberty paid off.

I did a good job, wearing Ivy out like I did.

I did a good deed, getting rid of that lying cunt Emma, too.

I did an even better job getting rid of her lawyer father.

Getting rid of attorneys should be considered a public service.

I was doing good for everyone.

666

I was extra tired at school Tuesday. I didn't get much sleep at all. Harley was getting 'closely' acquainted with the Joker and unfortunately couldn't make it to school today, or any time in the future.

There wasn't enough Emma left in her for her to even try to pretend to be Emma at school. It's not like Emma's education was important to me, anyway. Harley's education on the other hand, involved bombs, knives, guns, condoms, and a sledgehammer. Her education was going splendidly.

"Wake up!" Taylor shook me out of my short lived nap as the lunch bell rang.

"I wanted to talk to you." I mumbled to her, rubbing sleep out of my eyes. "I got rid of your Emma problem too." I blurted out sleepily.

"What do you mean, you got rid of Emma?" Taylor half yelled. I blinked up at her as I rose from my chair. I pulled my backpack over my shoulder and started to head to the classroom door.

Taylor grabbed my shoulder roughly. "What do you mean, 'got rid of her'!" Taylor was starting to attract attention as Mrs. Knotts turned her glare in my direction.

"Not here." I jerked my head at the doorway. "Meet me at my table in the lunchroom."

I made my way to my locker and traded out my school books with my lunch bag. I met up with pet in the hallway and leashed her. I led pet into the lunchroom and took a seat at my usual seat at the head of the Silk Trader's table. Pet sat next to me.

"What happened to your bangles?" A large senior asked. He was one of the groups resident meth dealers and users. Not exactly my kinda dude.

"I got them confiscated by the cops. I've gotta earn new ones." I lied as I began to use a can opener on pet's food.

"Well since you don't have the highest rank here anymore, I'll be taking over the gang." The meathead said.

"Are you threatening me?" I demanded.

I stopped turning the crank on the can opener as the table went quiet. I looked over at Tiffany. She nodded at me.

Tiffany jumped across the table in a flying leap and speared head-first into the far larger boy's ribcage. I heard bones crack as they fell to the floor. The boy started sobbing as the hundred pound girl began to pound away on the far larger boy's face and ribs. He didn't get the chance to fight back before Tiffany had him pinned with her knees. He spit out blood and teeth before Tiffany got off him and took a seat near me.

She had been practicing naked wrestling with Kyle a lot lately. Perhaps the practice was paying off. Or venom was causing some long term effects on her strength. I made a mental note to look into it.

The boy lay sobbing on the ground curled up in a fetal position. I had two other boys drag him to the nurses office. Before they dragged him away, I took the blue, yellow, and red bangles off his wrist and slipped them on mine.

I finished laying out pet's meal. Liver and onion 'flavored' dogfood. I was really getting a kick out of watching her choke it down every day at lunch.

Jill nudged me a few moments later. She showed me her phone. It was a youtube video, called "Liitle Girl Beats Bully Bloody". I laughed at the title and passed the phone over to Tiffany to watch.

She blushed as she saw herself rip the meth-head a new asshole.

Ten minutes later the inevitable happened.

"Rainwater, My office, NOW!" Blackwell screamed from the cafeteria's entrance.

I patted pet's head. "Be a good girl, and finish your meal." I could see a few tears of humiliation dripping down her cheeks. She put on a smile around the dogfood in her mouth and shined it at me anyway.

I shook with laughter all the way to the principle's office.

I completely forgot about Taylor.

666

"In there." The secretary pointed at the closed office door. "Don't keep her waiting."

I entered the principle's office to see two police officers standing in the room. I was taken aback. I did nothing to warrant getting arrested by two cops to my knowledge.

"What can I do for you, Mrs. Blackwell." I gushed in an overly friendly manner. "May I say that you look positively radiant this-"

"Cut the shit, Rainwater." Blackwell interrupted. "These two officers would like to know how Mr. Stokes ended up in the nurse's office missing teeth and died during a trip to the hospital." She glared at me over the top of her little stylish black glasses.

"Mr. Stokes?" I asked, confused. Then it clicked. "Oh, the meth-head!" I exclaimed.

One of the officers coughed into his hand and made a hand gesture I caught out of the corner of my eye.

"Yes, What happened?" She demanded in an icy tone of voice.

"He picked a fight with my girlfriend and she kicked his ass." I pulled out my phone. "It's all on youtube." I started searching for the video as I spoke.

"Miss Hess did it?"

I looked up. The principle seemed shocked. "No, my other girlfriend, Tiffany."

"Mrs Knowles?" She seemed to glare even more. "You have two girlfriends?"

I looked back down at my phone and continued searching as I spoke. "No, I've got five. Only two in school though." I found the video. "I don't believe in exclusive relationships. It leads to jealousy and hate."

"Shut up." Blackwell practically spat.

"Here, look. She was just defending herself. Everyone at the table can tell you the same thing." I started to hand the phone over to the principle, but the cop snatched it out of my hand with a jerk.

The cops took notes on their little pads and handed the phone back over to me.

"We're done with this one, We need to speak with Ms. Knowles now."

666

"Keanu." Tiffany whispered into the phone with a hoarse voice. "They are going to send me to prison."

"No they won't baby." I assured her. "I promise you won't go to prison."

"They have witnesses, and video." She cried back. "They know he didn't threaten me." She began to sob.

"I'm not going to let you go to prison." I replied. "I promise you, there is no way that you are going to prison over this."

"Yes, I am." The line went dead.

"Damnit" I yelled as I threw my phone to the floor of my lab. I stomped on it a few times in anger. I took a joint out of my labcoat pocket and lit it up.

The smooth mary jane settled my nerves and brought me back to focus on the problem at hand.

I stuck my head out of the Lab door. "Rouges!" I shouted.

All five of my creations filed into my and Squealer's shared lab.

I had to raise my voice to be heard over the lathe Squealer had running on the other side of the room. "Banette has been captured by the police." I looked around at the rouges.

"You just leave it to me, Boss," Joker said with a grin. "I've been itching to do a good old fashioned jailbreak for a while now."

Harley clapped her hands together. "I'm ready Masta C."

Ivy gave me a sultry smile. "I'm ready, anytime, anywhere."

Twoface bared his teeth on the side of his face missing cheeks while the other side grinned. He flipped a coin, and looked at it. "I'm good to go."

Bane just grunted.

666


	16. 4-1

666

All In The Name Of Good

666

Part 4.1

666

Tinkers are a force to be reckoned with.

For the Merchant's they had survived against the far larger and more powerful gangs in the city by the efforts of Trainwreck and Squealer. Two Tinkers in one gang was rare. When you threw in me...

Three tinkers working together was going to change the map of Brockton Bay.

666

I was working in my lab, working on Ivy's pink mist when the I heard The boom.

No Merchants other than the Bosses(capes) were allowed into the basement parts of the Archer Bridge base. The base had become the home to 90% of our drug stockpile and to all of the large amounts of cash.

Kyle guarding the place with Trainwreck and Mush made it a fairly safe bet that any thieves would have a hard time getting through the first two floors. The booming had been in the basement.

I took a syringe of Might Venom out of my pocket and injected myself. I had no idea what the booming sound signified, but it couldn't be anything good. I cracked the sliding steel door a fraction of an inch to see what the racket in the next room was.

Two giant blond women stood in steel bikinis kicking Kyle back and forth like a soccer ball. Trainwreck squirmed on the floor like a worm. Trainwreck's armor was shattered into pieces all over the floor. I ran to the tanks of gas lining the far wall of my lab.

I found the right cannister and turned the valve above the tank to full blast. In seconds, my lab was full of a yellow mist. I walked back over to the sliding steel door and slid it open wide.

Kyle's body lay on the ground. His head smashed to pieces. I could see his brains leaking on the ground from his cracked skull. Trainwreck was no longer squirming, his slug-like body had been squished into the dirty floor like an insect.

I shook with anger.

The blond twins were headed to the vaulted door of the Merchant's personal bank. They probably thought that was where we kept the money from the new drugs we were selling in the streets theses days.

We had stopped using the safe-houses to store drugs and money all over the city. We had started centralizing the distribution from here. The E-88 had apparently taken notice and decided to use their force to seize it.

They were wrong. That vault door was the home of my personal drug stockpile. I had to stop them. I had to avenge my only friend.

"Yo Bitches!" I called out, "I could make use out of a couple of big bitches like you!"

They both stopped and turned to face me. One held a giant spear while the other held a humongous sword and round shield. They wore skimpy metal bikinis and were over 15 feet tall. They were without a doubt the biggest bitches I have ever seen.

I knew who they were. The E-88's heavy hitters. The Nordic twins. Sexy and Sexier.

"I need your help so bad!" The twins looked at each other, both angered and confused. "I need you both to help me bust a nut!"

They both snarled out curse words in German. They began to walk in my direction slowly. I backed up into the thick mist behind me.

Seconds later they burst into my view, heedless of the gas entering their lungs. "You bitches killed my friend." I gritted out. "You're going to pay for that."

They looked at one another and the one with the sword began to speak. "And a puny little man like you is going to make us?"

They chuckled in sadistic delight.

The women with the spear stabbed at me. I smacked it away with Venom enhanced strength. "I'll show you how puny I am bitch."

They both began to laugh.

And laugh.

And laugh.

Until they both passed out. Smiles etched into their pretty faces as they began to shrink. I grabbed them both by the hair and dragged them out of the yellow mist.

Reaching into my lab coat, I pulled out two syringes of sedative and injected the women. They would be unconscious for the next few hours or dead from the Joker Venom.

My Rouges Gallery were out with Squealer, scaring the city in Squealer's tank. I'd sent them out to abduct as many of the city's cops as they could and bring them back to the base.

I took out another vial from my lab coat and sniffed it's contents. Euphoria gripped me. I felt like god once more. I was untouchable. I was Invincible. I was the all-knowing all-seeing beast of creation.

I burst up the stairs to the ground floor of the hideout. Blood and body-parts littered the room. It appeared that most of the high ranking Merchants were dead. The amount of blood soaking the room was tremendous. I could see no one alive other than Skidmark.

Skidmark was surrounded by a pale man, a man in a red and black suit, and a wolf made out of metal saw blades. I assumed these were Alabaster, Victor, and Hookwolf.

Skidmark's red forcefield was holding them back, but he looked tired and ready to pass out. The other gang's capes took notice of me, and the pale man backed away from the forcefield and began to run in my direction.

Before he reached me, I have pulled yet another vial from my pocket and inhaled.

The world slowed to a stop. I felt as if my heart was going to pound out of my chest. I smelled colors. I tasted shapes. The world spun.

I had never mixed Might Venom, Might powder, and, Speed Powder before. I never had the balls to get that high and lacked an expendable person with enough loyalty to test it on. I was fucked up.

No and, ifs, or, but about it.

Well and truly fucked up.

Lights split into the colors of the rainbow. I felt a wave of nausea. I puked my guts up all over some poor dead Merchant's broken body. I noticed she had nice tits, to my dismay. It was a great pity that I would never get the chance to have a little taste of her fine coochie.

I wiped the puke from my lips and turned to glare at the neo-Nazi scum who had killed my only friend. I stumbled drunkenly to meet Alabaster's still form. I swiped at his face with my hand.

It was I weak blow, none the less, his head exploded. I giggled at the shiny droplets of red as they spread in all directions. I kicked at his torso, it too exploded into gore. I stomped on his still upright legs. They liquefied like a popped water balloon.

I giggled again, and clapped my hands together.

I stumbled over to Hookwolf and began to kick at him. Every kick sent beautiful shards of steel flying into the air. As I kicked him, he shattered like glass. I could do nothing but laugh in delight as the pretty lights reflected off his shattered bits as they flew slowly in the air.

I moved to confront Victor when I felt the need to pee.

I unzipped over the remains of of Hookwolf and let loose. A torrent of glowing green urine rushed out of me as the world began to speed up again.

"What the fuck!" I heard Victor yell.

A naked man lay groaning at my feet, covered in bits of twisted and shattered metal. I felt a punch collide with the side of my head. The world tilted as I flew into a wall. Obviously, Othella was nearby and had granted Victor had super-strength.

My Venom injection was still working as I Noted as I picked myself up off the floor.

I coughed as I felt the various vials broken in my lab coat thanks to slamming into the wall. I felt the heat as a few of them mixed and ignited.

Screaming, I tossed the burning coat in Victor's direction.

Then the world tilted again as the wall behind me exploded.

For the third time in my life, I felt my heart freeze in my chest as Armsmaster made his appearance.


	17. Chapter 17

Please join my . New chapters are posted there early. I'm trying to write more by having people who love my writing donate a little to replace my time working my job to writing more. I hope that you guys love my work enough to give a pittance to read more in the future.

Donators get a vote on what story they want continued every week.

Big donators can receive their own stories, written by me, based on their own plot-lines.

www dot dot com slash JakeCrown

1 week early access to my writing, And a vote on what story gets updated next week.

$1.99+ per month

Voting Rights

A chapter of your own story. 1,000 words.

$25.99+ per month

Custom writing, any kind.


End file.
